The Student and The Mechanic
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Follows on from The Secret Millionaire - What next for these two, well read and find out
1. Chapter 1

The Student and The Mechanic

Follows on directly from The Secret Millionaire

I still don't have anything to do with any TV Shows

"Got everything you need, pencil case, lunch money, apple for the teacher?" Aaron was stood in the kitchen of Dale Head

"That joke is getting old now" Jackson joined his partner in the kitchen of the house they'd shared for the last six weeks, on the table was a child's lunch box it was blue and had Bob the Builder on it, along side the lunch box was a shiny red apple, the builder rolled his eyes but refused any furthers comments, he picked up the lunch box and apple and put them in his bag

Aaron made sure he'd got up early enough to make Jackson his breakfast, it was the first day of his course on Historical Restoration and he wanted to make sure that he went to college with a full stomach

It was a joke now between the two that Jackson lived on a lot of sex and little food those first few days after he'd arrived to live in Emmerdale permanently, he'd eventually had to mention to the mechanic that as much as he loved spending time in bed with him, he also needed food!, after that they made sure to eat a good meal each evening before burning off the calories with very athletic make out sessions

The builder had loved Dale Head as soon as he'd set foot through the door, it was a typical country cottage three room upstairs and two downstairs, Aaron had worried that after a luxurious pent house that nothing in Emmerdale would be suitable for the builder, so was surprised when they had pulled up outside the small cottage on their house hunting day

Jackson had picked up the van keys and followed Aaron outside, he had particulars on Dale Head but hadn't told Aaron that they were going to view it, he'd found his boyfriend waiting by the van so had unlocked the doors and they'd climbed in, he started the engine and driven the hundred yards or so before pulling up outside the cottage, he turned off the engine and turned to a very confused mechanic

"Why we stopping here?" Aaron had no idea that Jackson had even considered moving to a small cottage, he'd obviously been in touch with the local agents and had not discounted any properties for sale in the village and surrounding area

"Well seen as we're here, we can at least take a look" the builder grinned as he got out of the van

"But Jackson, it's only small you know" the mechanic had also climbed out of the van, the location was great for him it was right next door to the garage, on the nights he stayed with Jackson he could literally roll out of bed, out of the back door and he'd be at work, but having seen the pent house he thought that Jackson would want the same again just in the country

"Stop being such a snob Aaron" Jackson was walking up the small path and was greeted at the front door by the estate agent with the keys, when Jackson stepped over the threshold he knew he'd found his new home, he just hoped that Aaron liked it too because he fully intended to ask the mechanic to live with him

It didn't take long to look round Jackson was already making alterations in his brain, he wanted a proper country kitchen, Arga for cooking and he'd redecorate something more in keeping with the cottage, they'd wandered upstairs the builder looking at his boyfriend

"Well, what do you think?" the builder looked at his boyfriend, watching his reaction

"I love it, and it's great for me coz works just next door"

"You planning on taking advantage of that then?" Jackson was smiling

Aaron looked at Jackson, he wanted to live with the builder, wanted to go to bed every night with the builder, wanted to wake up each day in the builders bed, but was it too soon?

Jackson must be physic because he was thinking the same things, he loved Aaron he was sure of that, so it was natural that the next step in their relationship would be to live together, he took a deep breath looked into the baby blue eyes of his boyfriend and asked

"Aaron, I love you, I want you to live with Me", the mechanic didn't reply straight away so he added "Please"

"You sign the documents, I'll be at the pub packing"

Aaron was grinning as he thundered down the stairs and sprinted back up the road to the pub, he was going to live with Jackson and everything would be perfect

Aaron was in his room flinging his clothes into a holdall when Jackson entered, he stood in the doorway looking at his excited boyfriend

"It'll take a few days for the paper work to be sorted, even with a cash offer, so we'll need to stay here until contracts are exchanged"

Jackson could see that Aaron was disappointed and would do anything to change that, perhaps he could take the mechanics mind off it with a shopping trip

"I need to get some clothes, coz I left London without any, I know you have no dress sense but could you go with Me, show Me around town?"

"Cause" the mechanic tried not to show just how disappointed he was that they wouldn't be in their own home by evening

Jackson had managed to slip away from Aaron saying he was going to try on some clothes but instead he went to the estate agents and talked about Dale Head persuading the manager to give him the keys in exchange for a large cash deposit, he put them in his pocket and returned to the store where he'd left his boyfriend and made it appear that he was coming out of the changing rooms

"Any good?" the mechanic enquired

"No, not really, can we go, I've got a bit of a headache" Jackson lied

"Sure, c'mon"

Back at Emmerdale Aaron thought Jackson was having a rest in his bedroom but once again Jackson had snuck away he'd bought candles, ordered a take away and managed to get his hands on a couple of sleeping bags which he'd zipped together to make one double, he'd hidden the lube incase anyone walked in he then walked up to the pub and through the back door once again making it seem that he had not been anywhere, he walked into the pub and spotted Aaron

"Hi, he slid his arm around Aaron's waist, can I have a word?"

"Sure, you okay?" the mechanic looked at his boyfriend his cheeks were slightly flushed, was he coming down with something?

"Yeah, I got something to show you" he took Aaron's arm and lead him out of the pub and down to Dale Head, when they got to the front door he produced the key and looked at the love of his life "I saw how disappointed you were when you thought we couldn't be here tonight, I never want you to be disappointed so I pulled a few strings, left a huge cash deposit and now the place is ours" he turned the key and opened the door

Aaron was astounded, his boyfriend never ceased to amaze him and to have gone to all this trouble for him, well he was misty eyed, he turned to Jackson and brought his lips down on the builders in a tender sweet kiss

Basically they had not spent a night apart from that day, the two didn't even mind sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags because at least they were together and nobody but them found the lube, which was a good job too!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Student and The Mechanic

I have nothing to do with any TV shows

Jackson loved living in Emmerdale, he loved the fact that everyone knew each other and would stop and chat, it was so different to London where there were millions of people living and working but no one ever really stopped to talk , he kept in touch with Shirley who assured him that everything was running like clock work so when he mentioned he'd like a oak kitchen making she'd taken down the measurements and one week later it had arrived, Jackson had uncovered another treasure in the cottage whilst gutting the kitchen, behind plaster board was the original Inglenook fireplace, it was a great place for the Arga which now stood pride of place in the very impressive kitchen

Aaron was at work, he could hear the noise coming from Dale Head the cottage he shared with his partner, Jackson had mentioned a few changes he was planning but it sounded like so much more, he was just about to excuse himself and go home when the builder came out of the back of the cottage, he was wearing his hard hat, oh god, thought Aaron, he knows what that does to me now I'm going to spend all day thinking of him in that, Jackson caught Aaron's eye, oh yes the mechanic, thought he definitely knows, and when Jackson gave him a cheeky wink he dropped the wrench on his foot, He's so going to pay for that

By the time the mechanic arrived home the Inglenook was cleaned and cleared, the Arga was installed and was starting to warm up, he walked into the kitchen and without saying a word backed the builder up so he was resting against the warm cooker and kissed him, it was long, slow and sensual, when they finally came up for breath the builder sighed

"I thought you'd have been home earlier"

"Yeah I know wandering around in your hard hat nearly broke my toes dropping the wrench on them, there should be a law against it"

"What?"

"Looking so god damn sexy in it, I had to find a way that Cain didn't know what it did to me"

"Oh yeah, what was that then?"

"Spent far longer hopping around complaining about My toes in the end Cain gave up and sent me to the café for sandwiches"

"Why didn't you call in to see me?" the builder was smiling

"If I'd have done that Cain would still be waiting for his butty" Aaron kissed his boyfriend one more time before letting him go

It didn't take long for Dale Head to be finished and furnished and although Aaron lacked style sense in clothing he certainly had a good eye for furniture, most of the furniture was what he had chosen although Jackson couldn't fault his taste so was happy, they'd gone halves on the expensive stuff, Chas had bought them their new bed as a house warming present, Jackson had worried that Aaron was trying to keep up with him after all money was no object to him, when he checked with the mechanic, Aaron had assured him that he wanted to do it so they would be equal, not something that had even crossed the builders mind he just wanted to live with the mechanic and if that meant it was in a tent he'd have been happy

Once Dale Head was finished Jackson looked for another project in the village and bought a larger cottage on the edge of the village, he liked the name Sunshine Cottage with it's yellow door and white picket fence it was something out of a chocolate box advert and when he looked inside it was mainly cosmetic, another new kitchen, bathroom and redecorating should be all that was required

A few days later the builder had received a call from Ben his friend in London, His wife Annaliese had given birth to a bouncing baby boy, they'd named him Jackson, the builder was relieved that everything had gone okay and that mother and baby were fine but it did remind of the miles that now separated him from his old life by the end of the call Ben had promised that as soon as Anna was up to it they'd come and visit

Two weeks later and Jackson was stood on the door step of Dale Head when a large people carrier had pulled up, both himself and Aaron had opened the car doors to greet the family, Jackson reaching in to gather his Godson into his arms, he nuzzled into the baby's neck and breathed in the unmistakable smell, he'd raised his head smiling down at the new born

"Hello Bean, I'm your Uncle Jackson "

Anna and Ben were stood smiling at the scene, Aaron was beside his partner

"Why'd you call him Bean?"

Jackson didn't stop looking at the infant safely wrapped in his embrace

"You remembered" Anna's voice was choked

"Cause" the builder responded

Aaron looked at Anna and Ben

"We first showed Uncle Jackson a scan picture when this little fella was no bigger than a kidney bean, Uncle Jackson has called him Bean since then" Ben was smiling as he remembered the scan picture and Uncle Jackson's face especially when they'd asked him to be God Father

"Too right, come on in, kettles on" Jackson turned and walked into Dale Head not even giving anyone else the chance to hold the baby, later that afternoon Jackson was pushing the pushchair showing Ben and Anna around the village, they had fallen in love with the peace and tranquillity, it would be a great place to bring up children, Jackson showed them Sunshine Cottage, saw the couples reaction to it, a plan formulated in his brain but he needed to speak to Aaron first

That same evening Jackson and Aaron were laid in their bed listening to Bean exercise his lungs, they could hear the muted words of his parents as they cooed at him, they heard footsteps on the stairs someone going down to the kitchen probably to heat up a bottle, Jackson snuggled into Aaron who tightened his arms around the builder, he knew that his partner wanted to say something but was content to wait until he felt ready to speak

"Ben and Anna think this would be a great village to raise Bean in, they decided almost as soon as he'd been born that the city was no longer for them, Ben has asked me to help him find new business premises around this area" he stopped and looked at Aaron, his partner knew there was more to come "I'd like to give Sunshine Cottage to them as a christening present for Bean, what do you think?"

"That's very generous of you, but do you think they'll accept?"

"I'm not being flashy, I just want My godson to grow up in the country where he can see Lambs in the field before he see's them as a chop on his plate "

"I think that it's a lovely idea and I think Bean is really lucky to have you as his God Father"

"I'm the lucky one" Jackson responded "I've got you, and I love you so much" he kissed his partner "I'll speak to Ben and Anna tomorrow, now let me show you just how much I love you"

"Not with a baby in the house" the mechanic smirked as he disappeared under the covers, followed by an equally keen builder n


	3. Chapter 3

The Student and The Mechanic

You know the disclaimer by now

The population of Emmerdale was all set to increase by 3 as Anna, Ben and baby Bean were due to arrive to live permanently in the village the following weekend, when Jackson had offered them the cottage they were reluctant as he had already done so much but the builder knew how much they loved it so had the paper work drawn up stating that it belonged to Jackson Benjamin Chambers for him and his parents to live for as long as they wanted and if they were to sell it all the proceeds were to be given to the said infant

Anna had cried, but they were happy tears and when it came time for them to return to London to start packing she found that even the short time away from the village and more importantly Jackson and Aaron very difficult to bear

The removals van had arrived with most of Ben and Anna's furniture and some of Jackson's possessions out of his flat the boys had worked hard and everything was in place although they knew Anna would probably shift some things around, as women were never satisfied, they left the cottage a strolled back up to Dale Head Jackson was planning an early night as his college course was due to start the following morning, he unpacked the few things of his that were on the removals van and soon found places for everything as it was mainly clothes, he wandered downstairs and found Aaron standing at the Aga he was stirring a large saucepan and the aroma was making Jackson's mouth water as was the sight of his boyfriend cooking, they'd eaten and then retired to bed both exhausted but once under the covers the flames of passion had been ignited and they spent the next few hours showing the other how much they loved them

Bacon Sandwiches, cup of tea, blue Bob the Builder lunch box and a shiny red apple greeted the builder the following morning as he entered the kitchen, he'd woken up stretched looking for his partner but all he'd found was cold empty bed, Jackson thought he'd never been so disappointed, he remembered that his course was starting that day but that was excitement of an entirely different kind to that of finding a nice warm sexy boyfriend in bed beside him, he'd dressed carefully as he wanted to just blend in and then went in search of his breakfast

"Got everything you need, pencil case, lunch money, apple for the teacher?" the mechanic smirked at his boyfriend noticing how nicely he was dressed, Aaron always thought Jackson looked hot but this morning he looked particularly gorgeous

"That joke is getting old now" Jackson responded noticing the blue Bob the Builder lunch box and shiny red apple, he didn't say anything but picked them up and put them in his college bag, he did have a new pencil case but didn't tell Aaron that as he knew that it would just make the joke go on longer, he hated to admit it but he was actually feeling very nervous about going back to college, he needed to do well on the course so he could start his new career restoring ancient buildings, he managed to eat his sandwich, drank his tea and then got his keys ready to head out

"Well have a nice day at school and play nice with the other children" Aaron couldn't help himself, he'd been waiting all morning to say that, he couldn't keep from laughing

"You can bet if there's any nice boys I'll certainly play with them" the builder responded giving back as good as he got

"Oi, don't you dare!" Aaron stepped closer to his boyfriend "the only boy you play with is Me" he leaned in and kissed Jackson softly on the lips "See you tonight" Aaron reluctantly released the builder and watched him walk out of the door, he heard Jackson's van start up and pull away before he to made his way to work, he was already missing Jackson and couldn't wait for the day to be over just so he could spend time with his boyfriend

The end of his first day at college and Jackson was tired, not physically as he was used to heavy manual work, no he was brain tired, the course was very intense, there was only 7 people in total on the course all from different backgrounds and different ages, when they had started that morning it was with introductions the group giving information about themselves, Jackson jotted down a few notes on each person, there was Brian Bailey aged 52 retired Vicar, Josh Meadows 32 recently left the army, Terence Adams 48 wanting a different career and so the introductions went on until it was Jackson's turn, he given the same sorts of information as the rest of the group, he hadn't mentioned his company or the fact that it was very successful as again he wanted his classmates to like him and not the fact that he had money, they seemed a nice selection of people and during the day he spoke to each of them getting to know them a little better, he enjoyed it but by the end of the day he was really looking forward to getting home to Aaron

The smell of onions cooking had the builders mouth watering as he opened the front door of Dale Head, he dumped his bag and made his way into the kitchen smiling as he heard Aaron humming along to the radio, he stood behind his boyfriend and snaked his arms around the mechanic who didn't stop what he was doing but bent his head slightly a silent invitation to Jackson who immediately started to kiss and nuzzle Aaron's neck

"So how was it?" Aaron had finished the onions and was serving up their evening meal, Jackson had moved to sit at the table

"It was good, interesting, intense, I hope I'll be able to keep up, it's been so long since I've had to study I think My brain may be a bit rusty" he managed a small smile

"I'm sure you were great, I know you are great" the mechanic corrected

"We'll see, the next few days are going to be interesting" the builder sighed

"So did you play out at break time?, did you give the teacher the apple?" Aaron was once again teasing Jackson, Jackson relaxed and played along with the mechanic

"Oh Yeah, he really enjoyed it, He's Gay too by the way and he thinks I fancy him coz I gave him the apple, his name is Andy and he's about 33 so he's just my age" Jackson looked up and nearly choked at Aaron's expression "I'm joking Aaron!"

Aaron sat listening to Jackson talk about his College Tutor the more the builder spoke the more jealous he got, some other guy, another gay guy would be spending hours with Jackson, his Jackson, how the hell was he going to be able to keep the builder now, he'd already made friends with another gay man, it would only be a matter of time before he realised that he could do so much better than him, he felt his throat go dry and his voice left him, all he could do was sit and listen

"I'm joking Aaron!"

Those words jolted Aaron out of his thoughts, he looked up at Jackson smiling, how could he smile, how could he be joking about something like that

"So He's not gay then" Aaron managed even though he felt like there was no air in his lungs

"No, He's gay alright"

"So He's not 33?" the mechanic tried again

"Not sure but I guess he's about that age" Jackson would have been enjoying this but for Aaron's face, he couldn't understand why the mechanic was jealous he'd never given him any reason to suspect that He was anything but faithful "Aaron he may be gay, he may be gorgeous, but he's not you so I'm not interested in him, I'm only interested in insecure mechanics with baby blue eyes and lips that are just begging to be kissed"

"So he's gorgeous then" Aaron needed to know

"No, he's definitely not" Jackson had had enough of talking he got up pulled Aaron out of his seat, wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him "But I know someone who is"

"Who?" the mechanic was still not sure who Jackson was talking about

"You, Aaron, now shut up and let Me kiss You"

He did but something told him that their life was about to change and he didn't think it would be for the better


	4. Chapter 4

The Student and The Mechanic

I have nothing to do with any TV show

The welcome home banners fluttered in the breeze, the crisp October morning still cold the weak sun in the pale Autumn sky not yet burning the chill off the ground, still inside Sunshine Cottage it was toasty and warm, the Aga had been lit and the heat was pouring off it, the cupboards were stocked and an extra joke the cupboard in the corner of the kitchen even said Bean cupboard and when opened it was full of every kind of bean you could think of both tinned and packets, Pearl had called round with a lemon drizzle cake and Edna had made a casserole that just needed reheating saying that she didn't think that Ben would want to start cooking after driving all the way from London, it reminded Jackson again of what good and kind neighbours they had, he was now anxiously awaiting the arrival of his Godson and was up at the window every time a car went by

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" he was stood looking out of the window

"They'll be here soon"

Anna had rang to say they were about 20 minutes away, that was half an hour ago so it wouldn't be long, right at that moment their car pulled up, Jackson was out of the front door before it had come to a stop

"Just let all the warmth out" Aaron shouted as he too followed making sure the door was closed behind him, he looked at the car, there was Jackson with Bean gently rocking him and whispering words of nonsense to the sleeping child

"What about Me!" Anna walked around the car and was enfolded in Jackson's embrace

"Me Too!" Ben to hugged the builder

Anna turned to Aaron

"How long has he been at the window?"

"Oh, only since you called, he's like an old woman worrying"

"Oi, that's My Godson, I'm allowed to be worried" Jackson was now happy and smiling, his friends were here safe and sound

"Not only yours" Ben corrected "But Aaron's too, if he'll agree"

"ME" Aaron didn't think he'd heard right

"Please Aaron" Anna implored "Bean cannot have enough good male role models"

Aaron didn't know what to say, he'd fallen in love with Bean on sight and although he was getting to know Ben and Anna had never considered that they would also pick him as a godparent, he looked at the couple who were looking back at him

"Well in that case, Hand over My godson" He took the infant off Jackson who reluctantly gave him up and walked up the path with him

"I'll never get My hands on Bean now" Jackson complained

Ben and Anna looked at the cottage with its banners, they both knew they were home, and it was such a great feeling

The days were pretty much uneventful, Jackson had settled into college life he liked all of the other students and when they'd asked him to go for a drink after college one night he'd unfortunately had to refuse as he'd already made arrangements to go out with Aaron and that option had far more appeal to him

"Oh come Jackson" Josh had shouted "Ring the little woman and tell her you are coming to the pub with us"

Jackson had never talked about his personal life but wouldn't deny who he was or the fact that he loved and lived with another man especially when that man was as amazing as Aaron

"Cannot do that Josh" Jackson had walked with the group to his van, he looked at the group "I'd have to ring the boyfriend" he waited for a reaction

"Oh Well" Brian reacted first, ring him then "Just stay for one"

"Sorry Guys, but Aaron and I are going out tonight"

"That the name of your boyfriend then?, Aaron?" Andy the tutor enquired

"Yeah, yeah it is, look I've gotta go, see you tomorrow" Jackson climbed into his van

"Afternoon only, tomorrow, remember" Andy confirmed

"Okay, see you then" and Jackson pulled away

He was late, Aaron checked his watch, he should be home now, the meal was ready, he'd had his shower and was dressed ready for their night out, but where was Jackson?, he picked up his phone and rang his boyfriend

Jackson was sat in the kitchen of Sunshine cottage he had Bean on his knee and Anna was sat across the table drinking tea when Jackson's phone sprang into life, he looked at the display, it was Aaron

"I'm nearly home " he didn't even start with a hello

"Are you at Sunshine cottage?"

"No, No why would you think that?" at that moment Bean chose to have a gurgle

"For goodness sake Jackson, you only saw him yesterday, now put him down and come home, your tea is ready and I thought we were going out"

"Sorry, right I'm on My way now" Jackson ended the call, kissed Bean and put him in his basket, he hugged Anna and made his way to the door

"Jackson" Anna stopped the builder by the door

"Yeah"

"Just ask Aaron where he was this lunch time" she was smiling at her friend

"He was here, wasn't he?" Jackson knew he was right "Wait til see him, Telling Me off for coming round to often" he walked down the path mumbling away to himself as he climbed in the van and made for Dale Head

Aaron and Jackson had a fantastic night out, they loved spending time together, they drank, played pool, joked about the amount of time they were spending at Ben and Anna's visiting Bean, and they spent a lot of the night kissing, being in a Gay club they were so relaxed, nobody cared if two men or two women were kissing, they were a couple in love and part of that was the need to demonstrate that love and how better than with some deep throat and passionate full on searing kissing

What Jackson and Aaron didn't know was that in the darkness someone was watching them, not only watching but was taking photo's when they were at their most passionate.

But Why?


	5. Chapter 5

The Student and The Mechanic

The usual disclaimer relates

"Have you seen my watch?" Aaron asked as he entered their bedroom. He'd been searching for a while and still hadn't found it "I had it on last night but we were so drunk when we got home I can't remember where I put it" he continued to search the bedroom

Jackson stretched, he'd been enjoying the lie in until his boyfriend had come in disturbing his peace

"Nah, but come back to bed, we've still got time" and he lifted the quilt invitingly

"Bugger off, it's 10.30 you need to be getting ready" Aaron was trying to remember the previous night and what he'd done with that bloody watch

"Yeah I suppose so"

Jackson got up and stretched again, completely naked but not shy at all, he knew his boyfriends eyes were on him, the lost watch now forgotten as he feasted his eyes on the builders toned body

"Don't forget I'm showing Ben and Anna those premises after college so I'll be later back than usual" he dropped a quick kiss on Aarons lips before heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower

"Yeah, okay" Aaron was once again distracted trying to find his watch

Jackson had found the perfect new premises for the Restaurant and when he'd shown them to both Anna and Ben they'd agreed that once again Jackson eye was impeccable, he had Bean in his arms as they walked around, the kitchen would needed refitting and Ben had idea's on the seating and colour schemes all of which were discussed during the walk round, Bean was getting restless and then an unmistakable odour emanated from the his nappy

"Oh god, how can someone so small smell so bad?" the builder was almost choking

"Hey, don't talk about him like that" Ben went to grab his son "Son you smell bad" he had to agree

"Oh give him here" Anna disappeared with the infant, returning a few minutes later "How come men only like kids when they're clean" she looked at the two men with her "I can't include Aaron in that statement though" she finished

"Why?" Jackson asked

"He changed Bean the other day like a Pro" Anna was smiling as she remembered Aaron picking Bean up as if he was the most treasured of all possessions, laying him on his blanket all the while chattering away to him while in changed a particularly vile nappy never once shying away from the task at hand

"Must have just been a wet on" the builder stated

"Actually it was pretty much like that one I've just done" Anna confirmed

Jackson was impressed he certainly didn't think his boyfriend would do that in fact he'd have laid money on the mechanic bolting at the thought of having to change a baby's nappy

"I change nappies", Ben argued

"But never the nasty ones" his wife gave him a peck on the cheek

"Come on lets get out of here " the builder smiled at his friends "Unless you need to look around a bit more?"

"No I don't think so, I like it, what about you Anna" her husband turned to her, she smiled and nodded her agreement, all that was left was to buy it, do it up, open and hopefully turn a healthy profit, but on this occasion Ben and Anna had already spoken to Jackson stating that they appreciated everything he had done for them but they wanted to do this one on there own Jackson understood, but let them know that if they needed any help he was there for them

When Jackson got home there was what looked like a hand written flyer laying on the mat near the front door it was from a local farmer he had a barn that was pretty dilapidated but had planning permission to be turned into a three bedroomed dwelling, well, providence seemed to pointing at Jackson as he'd been looking for a project of his own, his college course had moved on to some practical skills so the builder was looking for an Architectural wreck, he'd take Aaron to see it and if he agreed he would speak to a local firm of solicitors to get the paper work drawn up

They visited the farmer the next day, Jackson was excited about the barn it would have it's own grounds of about an acre and a private driveway so wouldn't interfere with the farm or live stock, all Aaron could see was a wreck the only thing holding it up appeared to be the ivy which had wound itself in and around the barn walls, Jackson though with his builders eye could see that it was a gem of a building and nothing that he couldn't tackle he would draw up the plans and submit them for approval which would take time he'd also source some local materials he was buzzing with plans by the end of the visit and spoke to the farmer, the price was fair so they shook hands on the deal all that was left would be for Jackson to see the solicitors on Monday to sign contracts

The Weekends were special to Jackson and Aaron they usually spent every minute of them together of course there was the boring stuff to take care of, washing, ironing and changing the bedding although not a two man task they preferred to do it together mainly because they would end up christening the clean bedding as soon as it was on the bed, Jackson had started to bring some work home with him, mainly research and he'd set up a small study area in the kitchen allowing him to work whilst Aaron prepared their evening meal, they didn't venture out of the village but spent Saturday night at the pub and Sunday lunch at Sunshine Cottage both men fighting over Bean and how much time the other had been cuddling him, Anna had shaken her head good naturedly taken Bean and placed him in his basket, if either of them got up to look at him she didn't say anything but the look she gave was enough for them to know to let him sleep

Soon Monday rolled round again, Aaron was up making the breakfast when Jackson joined him, he stood in the doorway and watched Aaron at the Aga he was humming to the radio and swaying his hips in time to the music as the tempo of the song changed he started to wiggle his hips, Jackson almost groaned, he loved Aaron, he loved his hips and he especially loved his cute ass and what he did with it, he could feel himself getting aroused stood behind his boyfriend, ground his groin into the mechanic ass, Aaron gasped he had no idea that Jackson had been watching or the effect he'd had on him

"Give over you randy git, or I'll overcook your eggs" He turned slightly and smiled

Jackson gave one more thrust, gave a little groan before releasing the mechanic and taking his seat at the table "I'm gonna be thinking about your ass all day now you know that"

"Well, it'll be something for you to look forward to when you get home then, now eat your breakfast, you need all your strength for playing with building blocks"

"Oh, Ha Ha" Jackson managed even though his mouth was full

Jackson was tired but he had an appointment at the solicitors so he couldn't just go home and put his feet up, he walked into the solicitors office hoping that he wouldn't be kept waiting too long, he approached the desk and gave his name to the pretty secretary, she rang through presumably to the solicitor and when she'd finished she looked at Jackson

"You can go straight in Mr Walsh"

Jackson smiled gave a small knock on the door before walking in, the office was not very large and was dominated by a large desk in front of the window the sky outside was already turning inky dark winter was certainly starting to set in, the chair at the desk was facing the window, the occupant facing away from Jackson, the builder walked forward

"I'm Jackson Walsh I'm here to sign some documents on the sale of High Farm Barn"

The chair swirled round

"Oh I know who you are" the chair came to a stand still and there sitting in front of Jackson was Brett Wade "Hello Jackson, Long time no see"

"Brett, What the hell are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer I have nothing to do with any TV shows

Jackson couldn't believe his eyes, why now?, when his life was better than he could ever remember did someone like Brett have to come back into it, he stood looking at the person who he once thought would be his life partner, how could he have ever thought that?, what he had with the solicitor was just a pale imitation of love, he knew that now, because now he had real love, a love that was deep and certain and strong, he squared his shoulders, this man would not get the better of him

"Brett, I would say nice to see you again but My mother taught Me not to lie" Although confident in himself he found that his voice sounded shaky, was he nervous?

"Well, I see that chav has rubbed off on you" the solicitor sat in his chair and made no attempt to cover the smirk that crossed his face

"Don't you dare" Jackson raised his voice, realising that getting a rise out of him was exactly what Brett wanted, the builder calmed down "Have you got the papers for Me to check" He had come into the office intending to sign the Documents but now he knew Brett was handling the sale he wanted to check them over before signing, he didn't want to give him another reason to have to see him again

"Aren't you even interested in how I come to be here?" Brett stood up and walked around his desk "I'll tell you, Uncle John wasn't happy with Me after what happened in London, so he shipped Me off the choice I had was either here or Edinburgh, I chose here because" he paused "Well you can guess"

"You did this to yourself, you just couldn't leave things could you?"

"You were about to walk away from a multi million pound company" Brett was getting annoyed again

"No, No I wasn't, but that's all you cared about, you thought I was going to walk away from the company I'd spent years building up, so instead you thought you'd take it from Me, once again money is all you cared about, if I didn't have staff that are loyal to Me we wouldn't have got there in time to stop your game and that's what kills you the fact that I've got people, good honest people who care about Me and the company" Jackson was breathing hard

"But you still walked away, you came here to live with, with"

"Aaron, his name's Aaron, Yeah I did, but guess what? I'm still in charge Yorkshire may be a few hours away from London but the people running the Company day to day now are loyal and trustworthy, unlike you and those Board Members you thought you had in your pocket, now hand over the Documents and I'll check them over IF I'm satisfied I'll sign them"

"Oh Sorry, Didn't My secretary ring you? They aren't ready yet, you'll have to come back tomorrow"

" I don't think I will, you'll just have to explain to Farmer Taylor that your incompetence has lost him the sale" Jackson swung on his heels and headed for the door

Brett was speechless He hadn't expected that, how the hell was he going to sort this?

Jackson reached for the door handle when a hand grabbed his arm he turned and looked at the hand then at Brett

"Take your hand off Me" the builder growled

"Look Jackson can we start again? I'm sorry the Documents aren't ready, if you like I can drop them off at College tomorrow for You?

"How did you know about College?" Jackson was getting suspicious now

"You didn't think I was just going to let you walk away did you?" Brett was once again smirking

"I didn't give you a second thought actually" Jackson replied and with that he yanked the door open and walked out

"I'll be seeing you" the solicitor shouted after Jackson and as he closed his office door, you can be sure of that he thought

Aaron was in the living room when he heard the front door slam shut, Jackson must be home but he'd never heard him slam a door before, he got up to go and find his boyfriend, he made it into the hall before he was pinned up against the wall and was being kissed, if you could call it that, it was hard and brutal Jackson was biting his lips, sticking his tongue down Aaron's throat and he had his hands inside the Mechanics trackkie bottoms He was trying to get inside his boxers too, Aaron didn't understand the builder had never treat him like this before, yes sometimes they liked it rough but never was it so one sided, had he done something to upset the builder?, had something happened at college? He had to try to get Jackson to stop, he could fight but that make the situation worse so he just stood there he didn't respond to Jackson's lips or to his hands he just stood like a statue

Jackson knew that what he was doing to Aaron was wrong he was frustrated but taking it out on the wrong person, he loved Aaron so why was he treating him like this?, even as the thoughts entered his head he pushed his hands inside his boyfriends boxers shorts and grabbed his penis and roughly started to pump it, he needed a release he knew that if he continued he would get that but there would be no satisfaction, it would be one sided and he never wanted that, the mist of anger and frustration that had been clouding his mind started to lift, he hadn't felt Aaron move or try to kiss him back, when he lifted his head and looked there was nothing just a shell of the person he loved with everything in him, Aaron's eyes were blank, emotionless he'd caused this, once again Jackson cursed himself, he withdrew his hands, started to walk away, What had he done?

Aaron sat on the stairs He didn't know what to do, should he go and see Jackson or would that lead to another encounter just like the last one, with that thought he licked his sore lips Jackson had bitten down so hard he'd actually drawn blood, Why would he be acting like this?, He couldn't stand it any longer he would have to risk it, he had to find out why his boyfriend had subjected him to that, he got up and approached the doorway that he'd seen Jackson walk through, there sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands was the man he loved, this strange alien was still Jackson he just didn't realise until now how little he knew him

Jackson was sat, he'd let Brett get to him more than he'd realised and in doing that he'd come home and punished Aaron, Aaron who was everything to him, well he certainly had blown it now there was no way that he'd want to continue to live with him after that

"Can I come in"

A voice in the doorway, Jackson looked up Aaron was stood there unsure of the reception, Jackson looked at him, he saw the bitten lip had he really done that? He went to get up

"Oh God Aaron I'm so sorry"

He saw Aaron back away, he was wary of Jackson almost frightened, how could he ever put this right


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron backed away, uncertain, what would Jackson do?, he'd heard him say sorry but did he mean it or was it just words, he couldn't believe that the builder had been so unfeeling towards him, Jackson was now on his feet there were tears in his eyes

"Please Aaron Please you've got to believe Me" the builder implored

"At the moment I don't have to believe anything you say" Aaron felt himself shake, his voice was raw and his eyes stung with unshed tears "Why? Jackson,"

"I don't know"

"C'mon, you can do better than that, do you want rid of Me?"

"NO, I love you Aaron"

"Felt like it with you either biting My lip or sticking your tongue down My throat, and oh yeah you made Me feel so good with your hands I never thought there would be a time when I didn't want your hands on My body, but I was wrong" the tears unbidden had started to fall the mechanic unaware didn't even try to wipe them away "Do you even know what love is?"

"I do, I feel it everyday with you, you make Me feel loved everyday, I just, I just" Jackson couldn't keep eye contact he was so ashamed

"Talk to Me Jackson" Aaron felt like his heart was about to split in two, this man was his very reason for breathing but he was losing him but he didn't know why or to whom so he didn't know how to fight back

"Aaron, please come and sit down"

The Mechanic walked in a sat on the single chair as far away from Jackson as he could be, well serves your self right the builder thought

"I saw Brett today" the builder waited for a reaction, there wasn't one "He's dealing with the sale of High Farm barn"

"But I thought he was in London" the mechanic was confused

"So did I, but there he was, if I'd have known I could have been better prepared but I just walked in to what felt like an ambush, he was saying allsorts of things, none of them very nice, I'm afraid he got to me and so I came home and took it out on you" even as he was saying the words he realised that he'd let Brett win and if he lost Aaron over it, then he would be the biggest fool, his tears too now started to fall

Aaron sat looking at his boyfriend, if it had been anyone else you wouldn't have seen the mechanic for dust, he'd walk away and never look back, but this was Jackson and he knew he couldn't do that, the builder was everything to him and although he didn't understand how Brett could have affected him this much he obviously had and now it was time to let him know that he didn't have to face him alone, he still had him, He got up and knelt in front of the builder

"I love you Jackson" the mechanic spoke clearly but quietly

"How can you?" the builder sniffed "After what I did to you?"

"I can love you and I do, now lets just forget the last half an hour ever happened okay?"

"But"

"No buts Jackson"

Aaron lent forward and placed his sore lips to those of his boyfriend, there was a moments hesitation before he started to move them, he felt a little pain but he ignored it, he needed to let the builder know that he was here and that everything was going to be okay

Jackson felt Aarons lips connect with his, after everything he'd done Aaron was still willing to be with him, he couldn't quite believe that he was still there and was willing to kiss him after the brutal attack he'd inflicted on his partner, he felt the mechanics lips start to move he couldn't resist, he gave a little whimper before he too gently started to kiss back, he broke away and gathered Aaron into his arms

"I'm Sorry, Please believe Me, I never meant to hurt you" he lifted a finger and ran it along the mechanics sore lips, the tears starting again

"Hey, Hey it's okay, I understand" to prove his point Aaron returned his lips to those of the builder and deepened the kiss

Aaron was aware that Jackson had kept his hands by his side and had made no attempt to touch him and he knew why, this had to stop, now, he took hold of Jackson's hand and placed it on his chest, he felt his boyfriend try to withdraw it but held it tightly against his shirt, he then pushed it down until it landed in his lap before guiding it to his groin, with his hand over that of the builder he pushed up against it, the first stirring of his penis evident against their palms

Jackson hand was on fire, he was scared what if he hurt Aaron again?, what if he rushed him? And then he heard it, Aaron groaned he was sure he had, he felt the mechanics hips rise again up to their still clasped palms, he heard him groan again and then the words, like sweet music to the builder

"Jackson, make love to Me"

And he did, it was slow and gentle expressing with his body what he'd thought he couldn't put into words, late into the night over and over he gave himself to Aaron, and when exhausted he again gathered the mechanic into his arms and silently thanked god that this amazing man chose to allow him to be a part of his life

When Jackson woke up the next morning he found himself alone in their bed, a feeling of panic rising up, had Aaron dressed secretly in the night and left him?, his heart was pounding, it was his fault all his fault!, then he heard it, louder now, a smile bursting across his features Aaron was in the kitchen and what's more he was singing away with the radio, he had to see him, just to make sure it wasn't his imagination, he pulled on his boxers and went in search of his boyfriend

Aaron was engrossed he was boiling eggs for breakfast 4 minutes and they'd be done, then arms were around him he knew it was Jackson so carried on what he was doing

"What time are you finishing college today" he asked never taking his eyes off the timer

Jackson was stumped, not the kind of conversation he was expecting to have "bout 4.30 why?"

"You'll be going to see the farmer " it was a statement not a question

Now he understood

"He shouldn't miss out just coz he chose a lousy firm of solicitors" he turned Aaron round "I'm hoping to close the deal privately" suddenly something occurred to the builder "How did the farmer know I was looking for a project?" Alarm bells were ringing in his head, these were interrupted by the timer going off

They sat at the table their breakfast untouched

"Brett knew I was here, he knew about college and the course I'm doing, what if"

"WHAT?" Aaron still didn't understand

"What if he arranged for the farmer to sell the barn, what if he suggested the flyers? What if there is more to this than meets the eye?" Jackson was beginning to piece it together "Aaron I don't think any of this is coincidence, I think Brett is here to cause trouble"

" He can try!"


	8. Chapter 8

4.30pm on the dot the college doors opened and a group of students including Jackson exited he was talking to an older man and as usual the builder was expressing himself with his hands, it made Aaron smile his boyfriend couldn't just talk sometimes it was watching the sails of a windmill watching his arms flaying around, as the group got nearer he noticed Aaron and his face split into beaming smile, not stopping to think when the group got up to the mechanic Jackson kissed him on the lips

"So you came then!" the builder stated unnecessarily

"Said I would" Aaron's eyes never left those of his boyfriend

"You must be Aaron", a young man stepped forward hand extended

"I am" he took the hand and shook it firmly

The young man turned to Jackson, "you didn't tell Me what a babe he is " the guy turned back to Aaron and winked "Andy college tutor oh yes and Gay"

"Like I couldn't guess" the mechanic snarled

"Hey, be nice" Jackson warned Aaron

"Aren't I always?" replied his boyfriend

On the short walk to Jackson's van Aaron was introduced to the rest of the students, he climbed in and waited for the builder to say his goodbyes, further away, out of sight Brett sat in his car he watched the group as they walked up to the builders van, he saw Aaron climb in, he saw Jackson smiling at his classmates, he wanted to wipe the smile of his face but had to be content with just watching for now

Jackson climbed into the drivers seat and wound down his window

"Well, I'll see you lot tomorrow" he went to start the engine

"Don't forget we are going for a drink tomorrow night so don't bring the van" Andy was nearest to the open window "That okay with you Aaron?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he felt the builders hand on his knee squeeze it slightly, a silent reassurance "I'll even drive him in in the morning"

They pulled away on the way to see Farmer Taylor about High Farm Barn, but now it was Aaron's hand that was resting on Jackson's knee and it felt good to both of them

Sitting in the kitchen of High Farm with delicious smells of home baking filling their nostrils made both men hungry, the farmers wife placed mugs of tea in front of them and told the boys to help themselves to whatever they wanted, they didn't need telling twice and tucked into large slices of cake, they'd just finished when Farmer Taylor came in from the fields

"Now then young man", the farmer spoke to Jackson "Is there a problem?"

"I hope not, but the solicitor didn't have the paperwork ready, so I thought I'd come and talk to you"

"About the Barn?"

"Well, sort of, can I ask you something?"

"Go Ahead" the farmer poured more tea for them

"How come you posted that flyer through My door about the barn?"

"I didn't son, that solicitor came to see me asked me if I wanted to sell the barn, said he had a buyer for it especially as it already had planning permission, said you'd be round to see it but not to mention his name, said you'd pay a fair price too, you are still going to buy it aren't you?" the farmer sounded anxious that the sale would fall through

"Yeah I am, but can I just deal with you, not that firm, I know a man in the business I'll get him to draw up the papers, in won't cost anything so it'll save everyone money, that okay with You?"

"I'm a Yorkshire farmer son. I'm all about saving money"

Once again the two men shook hands on the deal, Aaron was now driving the van, Jackson was on the phone to Cole to draw up the paperwork and to fax it through when done, He'd promised to would be through by morning

"Cheers Mate, knew I could relie on you, everything else going okay?" Jackson listened for a few minutes "That's great, tell Ralph I'll phone him in a couple of days" and with that he ended the call, "Ralph has just secured a block of flats that are just what Premier Refurbishments are noted for, it's going to secure work for everyone for the next couple of years" the builder sounded pleased

"That's really great Jackson, I bet everyone was relieved and Ralph, what a great job he's doing down in London"

"Too right, he deserves a huge bonus, this is something to celebrate " the builder had a wicked twinkle in his eyes "Do you fancy helping Me celebrate?"

"What you got in mind?" Aaron put his foot down on the accelerator and sped up

"Lets get home and I'll show you"

Aaron's foot went down and bit more

Jackson was out for the evening so Aaron went to The Woolpack for his tea and to see his Mam he hadn't seen much of her recently so was sat at the bar talking to her between her serving customers, a man came and sat next to Aaron at the bar, he was on his own, so after a few minutes had started to chat to the mechanic and his Mam, He had long blond hair and wore owl like glasses, he seemed nice enough, Aaron never a great talker was content to sit at the bar and listen to the man and his mam chat, the hours passed by, it was nearly closing time, the man seemed a little the worse for wear at one point knocked Aaron's arm as he got up to use the loo's, what Aaron didn't see was that the man had dropped something into his pint, something else that was funny was that the man never came back into the bar after using the toilets

Aaron stumbled home, he'd had a few but felt really strange, thank goodness home wasn't far away

In the bushes, watching, the man from the bar but now the disguise had been removed, well that had been easier than he thought, playing the drunk had distracted everyone enough that no one had noticed the powder he poured into the mechanics drink, but it had worked judging by the stumbling creature that had just passed where he was hiding

The Mechanic got the front door open walked through and pushed it closed, he started to undress as he climbed the stairs the only thought on his mind was getting into bed and sleeping

A hand stopped the front door from closing, an unseen shape walked in and quietly walked up the stairs to the couples bedroom, there outlined by the moonlight shining in through the bedroom window was the object of his disgust, he leaned over the mechanic, actually he was very good looking and his lips, perhaps he could just have a little taste, and so he lowered his head until his lips met Aaron's

"Mmm, Jackson" the sleepy mechanic reached up to run his hands through his boyfriends hair, he also deepened the kiss, but something was wrong, it didn't smell like Jackson and there was no stubble rasping against his chin when they kissed, so who was this and what were they doing in his house and in his bed?

The figure was enjoying this, it would be evidence later that would bring about the end of their relationship, he leaned in further oh yes he was going to enjoy watching them destroy each other with accusations and then suddenly there was excruciating pain

What the hell!

Aaron knew this wasn't Jackson, what could he do?, the next instance he'd brought his knee up into the groin of his unknown assailant and at the same time he bit down hard on the tongue that was trying to invade his mouth

The figure grunted, he thought that the sedative would have taken more effect, the mechanic now pushed him up and off the bed, he turned and fled, but Aaron had seen his face

It was Brett, Aaron was sure of it !


	9. Chapter 9

Jackson was sat in the taxi on the way back to Emmerdale, he'd had a night out with the rest of his class, they'd had a meal out and a few drinks it had been a really enjoyable night, that was until the taxi turned the corner and in it's headlights it illuminated Dale Head and parked outside was a police car, Jackson felt his heart stop for a second, had something happened?, was Aaron alright?, he was out of the cab before it had stopped flung the fare at the driver before racing up the path and through the front door

"Aaron!" he yelled coming to a stop when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa in their living room, "What's happened? Are you okay?"

The police sergeant stood up "Are You Jackson?"

"Yeah I am" the builders eyes never left his boyfriends face

"There's been an incident, an intruder, Mr Livesy woke up to find a man in his bedroom, he ran out when he realised that Mr Livesy was awake, I've just finished taking his statement is there anything else you can remember?"

Aaron didn't speak but he shook his head

"Alright, if your sure and now Jackson is here, I'm okay to leave you but be assured that there will be a patrol car in the area, if you see or hear anything then just ring, Okay well Goodnight then" and the sergeant left

Now they were alone Jackson was uncertain of what to do, he looked at his boyfriend he was sat on the sofa hugging his knee's

"Aaron" Jackson spoke quietly not wanting to frighten him "Are you okay?" it was a silly question but he didn't know what else to say

Watery blue eyes looked up at the builder

"It was Brett" the mechanic whispered "It was Brett that was in our room, it was Brett that was kissing Me"

Jackson couldn't hide his shock at those words

"Kissing you?"

"I thought it was you, I thought you'd got back from town, I'd been to the pub, I'd had a couple of pints and was talking to this guy, then I started to feel strange so I left My drink and came home, I got into bed and then I thought it was you" the mechanic started to weep

Jackson who had been standing now enfolded his boyfriend in his arms

"Shush, Hush, it's okay, you're safe and that's all that matters" he soothed

"It didn't smell like you and there was no stubble and he didn't kiss like you, so I kneed him in the groin and I bit his tongue, it was dark, He ran, But I know it was him, Jackson, I know"

Aaron looked at Jackson, he needed him, now more than ever

"Kiss Me Jackson, Please, I want the feel of your lips, I want to remember what they feel like"

"Are you sure" Jackson wanted that too, the thought of someone else's lips on Aaron's was killing him

Aaron brought his hand up to the back of Jackson neck and sank his fingers into his hair as he pulled the builder towards him, their lips met and Aaron knew he was safe at last

The two men were laid in bed, every noise had the mechanic on edge, the screech of owls in the woods had him up at the window scouring the village below their window in case Brett was still lurking in the bushes, the sedative had worn off as had the effects of the alcohol they had both consumed

"Come back to bed Aaron" the builder was getting worried that Aaron was not telling him something

"He's been on our bed,, even though we've changed the sheets I can still see him crouching over Me can still feel his hands on Me, what if I hadn't woken up?, what if I'd finished that drink come home and been unconscious when he was in this room what would he have done to Me?" Aaron shivered at the thought

"But you did wake up, and you gave him a nasty surprise by kneeing him he won't try anything like that again"

"How'd you know?"

"Coz I'm going to guard you with My life, because without you I don't have a life " the builder was looking at his boyfriend he saw that he needed a little bit more convincing, now come here lets make some good memories in this bed that'll banish those bad memories you've got in your head" he reached out and tugged the mechanic so he fell on the bed the builder climbed on top of him kissing him so that all he could think of was Jackson and what he was doing first with his lips and then with his hands and finally his body

Jackson went to see farmer Taylor with the documents that Cole had faxed through if he signed Jackson also had a cheque in his pocket to give to the farmer, Aaron was left at home, he was minding Bean so had told the builder that he didn't have to rush back he was looking forward to having his Godson all to himself for a while, Anna and Ben would be gone all day as they were on a shopping trip for the furniture for the new Restaurant, they were also seeing the sign writer about the Restaurants name, it was a secret what they were calling it stating that everyone would find out on opening night

There was a knock on the door, Aaron hesitated for a minute, what if it was Brett, he scolded himself, he wasn't going to come back and especially not in the day time, he opened it to reveal a pretty, slim, young woman, she was wrapped up against the cold

"Jackson Walsh?" the young lady enquired

"No, Sorry He's out" Aaron giggled Bean into a more comfortable position in his arms

"What an adorable baby, is He yours?" the girl had put her finger in Beans hand and watched his fingers wrap around hers she smiled

"No, He's My Godson" Aaron wouldn't usually give such information away but this girl just had a way of phrasing questions, more like a conversation than questions which is why Aaron had answered almost without thinking

"Will he be long?"

"Who?"

"Jackson, I'm here to do an article on him" the young lady smiled

"You're a journalist?" now the mechanic was getting suspicious

"Yeah, I'm Emma Robinson, this is My card" and she handed Aaron a business card

He looked down at the card, moved back so she let go of Beans hand, and closed the door in her face

Bloody Hacks, how did they find out where Jackson was living?. Brett, once again this had to be Brett's doing, when was he ever going to leave them alone!

The letter box rattled and the voice of the journalist came through

"I can either interview him and write the truth or I can make something up, his choice, get him to ring me My numbers on the card" and the letter box clattered shut

Aaron stood for a second before he opened the door

"You better come in, Jackson shouldn't be long


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson wasn't expecting to see the pretty girl sitting on his sofa when he got home, but there she was and what's more she was making Aaron laugh, that was a sound so beautiful to the builder and anyone who could make his boyfriend laugh was okay in his book, he stood in the doorway for a few seconds unnoticed, then Bean who was on his play mat in the centre of the room turned his head, saw his Uncle Jackson and let out one of his I know you gurgles, Aaron's eyes followed Bean saw Jackson standing there and smiled at him

"Jackson, come and meet Emma, she's a journalist, she wants to do an article on you" Aaron was still smiling

"I don't think so"

Emma had got up from where she was sitting, she walked to Jackson and looked at him "Like I told Aaron, do you want people to know the truth, or shall I just write some sensationalised garbage, either way I get paid, but I'm really interested in your story so I'd like to write the truth, but to do that I'll need to interview you" she continued to maintain eye contact with Jackson her clear green eyes were mesmerising, Jackson found himself nodding his head in agreement

They sat down, Bean was now safely tucked in Jackson's arms, he was snoozing there were soft snores and the occasionally sighs from the sleeping boy, having him in arms Jackson had a distraction and if the questions got too much he could make an excuse and leave the room stating Bean needed something

Emma took out a small tape recorder and a note book, before she had chance to switch the machine on Jackson asked

"Who told you about Me and where to find Me?

"There was a telephone message taken, all it said was to come to Emmerdale and ask for Jackson Walsh" she turned on the tape recorder "So Jackson what makes you so special?, why should I write an article about you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well, I know what I've read about you, but that was another journalist and their point of view, I'd like to make up my own mind"

There was silence, Bean gave a little stretch before settling again, Jackson looked down at this tiny little boy and smiled without looking up Jackson started to speak, he told Emma all about making his first million, Premier Refurbishments, about the good friends he'd made at the company , how those friends now had the responsibility for the day to day running of that company and how he couldn't be happier with how they were doing, he'd gone on to say that he couldn't do it any better, He spoke about his failed relationships and how they had lead to him to stumble on a little Yorkshire village called Emmerdale and in that village in the pub a young man had split a drink on him, how those blue eyes had captured his heart, he gone onto to talk about his gifts to the village, his accident, his mam and so much more, as he finished he realised that Aaron had come to sit beside him, he looked up from Bean those blue eyes of his boyfriend once again captivating him, he gave a little smile as Aaron leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips

"If I didn't know how you feel about Me before this I certainly do now" he kissed him again

Emma sat, a spectator to the scene, it was obvious that these two men were head over heels in love with each other, she envied them that, she hoped one day to find a love like that of her own, as the two men continued to stare at each other she felt like she was intruding on a very special and private moment, she cleared her throat

Jackson tore his eyes away from Aaron as Emma cleared her throat

"One final question, if I may?"

"Go on"

"What about the future, what are your plans?"

Jackson thought for a moment

"I'm setting up a new company, so I'll be staying in the area, I've got a home here and a partner I love" He paused "I think long term I want Marriage and children, our children"

He looked again at Aaron, watching his reaction, he hadn't thought through his last statement, those words had just come from his heart

"So, was that a proposal to Aaron?" Emma had asked "Can I put that in My article?"

"I, I don't know"

The builder was still looking at his boyfriend, Aaron slowly raised his eyes to look into the deep brown eyes of the man he loved, if this was a proposal he knew what his answer would be

"If that was a proposal Aaron, what would you say" Emma promoted

"I'd say" Aaron swallowed his mouth now as dry as sandpaper "I'd say YES"

Emma punched the air in delight, She'd got her scoop, when she turned it was to see the two men wrapped together kissing the sleeping infant still safely tucked in between them

The article was being published in Monday's paper, both Jackson and Aaron knew that once people had read it explanation would be needed, Jackson especially was nervous about how the others on his course would take the information, he needn't have worried as he walked into the classroom no-one acted any differently towards him, over lunch Michael finally had to mention the article

"So Jackson, you're filthy rich then!"

Jackson nearly choked on his sandwich

"Oh, don't worry Jackson" Brian added "We already knew"

"What, How!" the builder spluttered

"You forget young man" Brian continued "I'm a retired Vicar, one of My oldest and closet friends is Ashley Thomas"

A light bulb flicked on in Jackson's brain

"Yes, the Reverend Ashley Thomas, Vicar at Emmerdale church, even before I met you, I knew your name and all about you, Ashley couldn't stop talking about you, how generous you'd been and the fact that you'd built up a very successful business"

Brian and the others just looked at Jackson

"So, you've known all along?"

"Sure have" Josh confirmed "But we didn't say anything in case you thought we were just being your friends coz your loaded" he smirked "Which we are, by the way!" he bumped shoulders with those of the builder letting him know that he was joking

Jackson was so relieved, once again he'd found friends, real friends that liked him and not his bank balance, but he could do something for them, he hesitated, before deciding that he should just say it

"I need your help, all of you" the builder began "I've bought a barn, it's in a terrible state, but it's an absolute gem, with your help we could restore it and if we sell it then any profit made after expenses and such could be split equally amongst the group" Jackson felt all these eyes on him "So, what do you think?"

There was a moments silence before everyone spoke at once, they all said the same thing, that it was a great idea

The excitement of the group remained. Andy the tutor gave in in the end and arranged a field trip out to the barn so the group could see the task that they had ahead of them

Not one of them was phased by the work to be done instead it fed their imagination and that was a good thing, a very good thing in deed!


	11. Chapter 11

The weather had turned cold and wet, the darkness of winter all around, inside Dale Head two men unaware of the storm raging outside they were only interested in each other, wrapped in each others arms Aaron didn't think his life could be any better, so what if Jackson hadn't proposed even with Emma's not so subtle hints to his boyfriend during the interview The few days since the article had featured had seen little change in his life although for Jackson they had been more significant, He'd offered his class mates the chance to work on the barn for a share of the profits which reminded Aaron once again of the kindness the builder showed to people

Emma had gone away with some other information, particularly around the opening of Anna and Bens Restaurant hoping to get an interview with the two of them, Jackson had mentioned it to the couple when he'd dropped Bean off later that day, the couple seemed surprised that their Restaurant was news worthy,

their shopping trip had been successful all the furniture and crockery had been ordered meaning that the opening was set for the middles of November

There had been no further incidents and the two young men had started to relax believing that Brett would by now have been interviewed by the police, knowing that the law was involved making him realise that he couldn't treat them the way he had, they were settled and happy, nothing was going to affect that, Aaron had even had a night out in town with his best mate Adam, Jackson had declined the offer to tag along as he wanted to catch up with Premier Refurbishment business and he'd arranged to telephone both Ralph and Shirley for updates he was particularly interested how the purchase of the block of flats was progressing

Adam and Aaron had started their night in The Woolpack but soon opted to go into Hotton there were more bars to chose from and also Bar West, a Gay bar that they had been to before it was usually at Adam's insistence as he wanted his friend to be happy and to do that he needed a boyfriend, now, they went because they liked the bar it had a pool table and the larger was cheap, Aaron was wary now and never left his drink unattended and kept his thumb over the top of his bottle, he was approached by men during the evening but none of them were of interest to him he had everything he wanted in a partner and that was Jackson

Jackson had gone to bed just after 11pm he was tired as he'd had a busy day studying and then he'd caught up with the news from Shirley and Ralph, Shirley hadn't stayed on the phone long, the company was running like a well oiled machine nothing to worry about on that front, Ralph had spoken a little longer, it was the first time he'd negotiated such a big purchase and Jackson had listened to him voice his worries before reminding him that he could do this, He'd ended the call the way he always did reminding his Foreman that he was only a phone call away, He was just about to settle down to sleep when he'd heard a taxi pull up, Aaron shouting goodnight to Adam as the taxi pulled away and then he heard his key in the front door

Aaron tried to be quiet but the more he tried the louder everything he did seemed to be, the door had banged against the wall, then he dropped his shoes, he caught every squeaky board on the stairs, the toilet as he flushed it seemed to echo throughout the upstairs so he wasn't surprised when he opened their bedroom door to see the muted light of the bedside lamp still illuminating the room a sleepy looking Jackson eyeing him with curiosity as he walked in

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Aaron apologised

"No I wasn't asleep it's okay"

The builder watched as Aaron sat on the side of the bed pulled off his top and then unbuckled his belt pulled down his jeans taking his boxers with them before climbing into bed, he was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, Jackson would have smiled but Aaron had started to snore

"Aaron, be quiet"

No response, but the snoring increased in volume, so the builder dug him in the ribs

"Be quiet, or turn over"

That seemed to work as Aaron turned onto his side, Jackson slid further down the bed, turned off the light and settled down for some much needed sleep, but unfortunately Aaron turned back onto his back and proceeded to snore and grunt like a herd of pigs, Jackson gave up trying to get the mechanic to quieten down instead he turned onto his side facing away from his boyfriend and his beer soaked breath, well he should have just gone with them he thought as he tried to sleep

Aaron made the breakfast during the week so Jackson took his turn at the Weekend, he hadn't slept well due to his boyfriends continued snoring well into the night, he'd just gone over to sleep when Aaron had got up to use the bathroom, stumbling around the room and waking up the exhausted builder. Jackson eventually had about 4 hours sleep, the mechanic found his very tired looking boyfriend standing over the toaster not noticing the smoke billowing out of it

"Hey sleepy head you trying to burn the house down?"

The builder looked confused for a second before smelling the burning toast and hitting the cancel button

"What's up" Aaron had come to stand with the builder

"Just tired I guess, you kept Me awake"

Aaron wiggled his eyebrows at Jackson

"I don't remember doing that" Aaron was smirking knowing full well that they hadn't had sex the previous night

" And if we had, you would have remembered?, you were in a bit of a state"

"No I wasn't" he dropped a quick kiss on the builders lips "I'll go to the shops, we are out of bread, can't have toast without bread" he kissed Jackson again before leaving the builder to clean up the remnants of the cremated first attempt at toast

Aaron stepped out of the front door, the temperature was only just above freezing and the ground was slippey as the frost was quite hard, the mechanic stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked down to the shop, he saw the postman he looked freezing not a job he'd like he thought as he shivered and burrowed further into his jacket as least it wouldn't be long before he was back in Dale Head in front of the Aga warming his feet

The letter box rattled as the post dropped through, it Jackson picked it up and looked, there were the usual brown envelopes, bills, they'd get to those at some point during the weekend so he put them on the table, there was a larger envelope it felt heavy, he looked, it was addressed to him, he ripped it opened and took out the contents, he felt sick, there in his hands were dozens of photo's of Aaron, his Aaron, those photo's showed him kissing a man and that man definitely wasn't him, why had Aaron done this? Jackson thought they were happy but Aaron was cheating, he had the evidence in his hand, what other explanation could there be?, He dropped the photo's, picked up his coat and walked out of Dale Head and out of Aaron's life


	12. Chapter 12

As Aaron walked back to Dale Head after getting the bread he noticed that Jackson's van was no longer parked outside, funny he thought he never mentioned needing to go out the only thing Jackson had looked ready for was going back to bed, in fact Aaron had been certain that that is where he would find his boyfriend, he let himself in, dropped his keys beside the unopened bills and went to put the bread in the kitchen, he noticed a pile of photo's they hadn't been there when he went out, he picked one up, What the hell!, it was him and he was kissing another bloke, he looked at the rest of them, bile rising up from his stomach as each imagine saw him in intimate embraces with a man he didn't know, how had these been taken?, when?, He looked at them again, he was wearing the top that Jackson had bought him he only ever wore it when he went out with Jackson and there on his wrist was his watch, the watch that he'd lost after their last night out all those weeks ago

Jackson pulled up outside Sunshine Cottage he couldn't drive any further as the tears falling from his eyes made it impossible to see the road he sat with his hands still on the wheel, bowed his heads and wept as though his heart was breaking and that is how it felt to the builder

Anna was looking out of the window, why wasn't Jackson coming in?, she put Bean in his bouncy chair and called out to Ben

"Jackson's outside, I'm going out to see him, watch Bean for Me" not waiting for an answer she put on her shoes and walked out, as she approached the van she saw Jackson just sitting there and as she opened the door he about fell out he was so distressed, Anna didn't say anything she just gathered the crumbling man into her arms and held him

The kitchen was warm and cosy but Jackson didn't feel it the ice that had formed around his heart refusing to melt he didn't even acknowledge Bean who was happily bouncing in his chair, his eyes were devoid of any emotions he just stood in the corner of the kitchen, Ben was coming into the kitchen but his wife gave a quick shake of her head so he about turned and left the two of them alone

Anna waited quietly she knew when to push the builder but this wasn't that time, she busied herself making tea and then sat at the table drinking it, still Jackson didn't move or say a word, Bean was jabbering and blowing raspberries but even this didn't get a reaction from his Godfather, Anna finished her tea the stood up and walked up to Jackson

"You look exhausted, do you want to take a nap?, the spare bed is all made up" the concern in her voice was almost the undoing of the builder as his cried red eyes looked back at one of his closest friends, he simply nodded as Anna took his hand and walked with him to the stairs, she kissed him on the cheek before watching him climb the stairs, the only thing that would affect him this much must have something to do with Aaron, they were both her friends she loved them and couldn't stand the thought of them hurting, she returned to her Son picked him up cooed as his chubby fingers grabbed at her necklace as she walked through to find Ben

"What's up" Ben looked up from his paper

"I don't know, Jackson hasn't said a word since I brought him in" she was standing in the doorway from there she could hear sounds of the builder weeping, this was breaking her heart, she didn't want to interfere but couldn't stand around doing nothing

Ben looked at his wife, they'd had their share of difficulties at the beginning of their relationship and during those times Jackson had always been there, never judging but a sounding block for both of the to voice their worries and hopes for their future, now it seemed the time was here to return the favour, Jackson hadn't involved them in his other relationships and the couple knew that was because he'd never really loved Brett or Tom, but Aaron, he was the reason that Jackson was in such a mess now

"Do you think I should go and see Aaron?" it was as if Anna was talking to herself trying to figure out the best course of action for both of her friends

"Darling do what your heart tells you to do, it's never let you down before" Ben hugged his wife collected his son out of her arms and went to fetch her coat

Anna was just about to walk up to Dale Head when there was a knock at the door, she knew it was Aaron before she'd even opened it

"Is he here?, of course he's here his vans parked outside", the mechanic was babbling "It's not how it seems I promise" his voice was starting to crack, his eyes ears also full of unshed tears, just as she had done with Jackson she took Aaron into hers arms and hugged him

"Do you want to come in?" Anna saw Aaron hesitate "It's okay, I promise it'll be alright Jackson's having a lie down, you only have to talk if you feel like it, it's freezing out here come on and I'll put the kettle on"

Aaron nodded and followed Anna in closing the door against the rain which had stared to fall, wishing it was that easy to close his heart to what he was feeling

In the quietness of the kitchen sitting at the table with Anna, Aaron had slowly started to talk first about Adam and what a good friend he was to the mechanic about their night out the previous evening getting back to the village and finding Jackson awake, he gone quiet then sipping his tea but not really tasting it, it was something to do when he felt the pressure getting too much for him

"He burnt the toast, I went out for bread, came back and he'd gone" the tears now started " I found these on the table" Aaron pulled out the photo's and put them on the table

"Can I?" Anna enquired

"Go ahead, I'm sure he's already told you that he thinks I'm cheating on him"

"Actually he hasn't said a word " she said as she turned over the photo's, she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped as she looked at the pictures

"I know it looks bad, but I swear to you, that I am not and haven't cheated on Jackson"

Anna looked into the blue eyes of the mechanic, she believed him but it wasn't her relationship that was on the line, she did need to support her friend however so she put her hand on top of Aarons and squeezed

"This is Brett again I can feel it" the mechanic sighed, "He'd do anything to break us up and it looks like he's succeeded, I just thought that Jackson would give Me more of a chance, give our relationship a chance but he just left, he didn't wait for Me to look at the photo's, he just believed what he saw, found Me guilty, sentenced Me and I wasn't given a chance to defend Myself and I don't know now if I want to be in a relationship with someone who has so little faith in Me"

"Oh Aaron" Anna didn't know what to say

"I don't know how it's been done but these photo's have been doctored" the mechanic continued, he picked one up "You see the top I'm wearing?, well I only ever wear that top when I'm out with Jackson, it's his favourite so I save it for nights out with him, and you see that watch?, I lost that watch about 2 weeks ago we'd been out, it was a fantastic night" Aaron reminisced "But I lost that watch, been looking for it ever since, so these photo's have to have been taken on a night out with Jackson, I just don't know how to prove it and I don't think I should have to, I've put up with all this crap from Brett believing that what we have, had, was worth it but now I'm not so sure"

"Yes, it's worth it" a quiet voice from the doorway implored

Aaron looked up, there was Jackson, Anna got up and walked out of the room

"You heard?" the mechanic asked never taking his eyes off Jackson

"I did and I'm sorry"

"Save it Jackson, it's just words, you say sorry I accept it and then when something else goes wrong you bale on Me, well I deserve better than that"


	13. Chapter 13

The two men stood awkwardly not knowing what to do or say, the atmosphere was uncomfortable, usually when they were together they just knew what the other was thinking or feeling, but not now, now there was an unseen barrier between them, neither one of them knew how to get past it, the photo's, the damning evidence against Aaron spread out on the kitchen table, Jackson's eyes strayed to them

"Did you really think I could cheat on you?" the mechanic's voice wobbled so much it was difficult for Jackson to hear what he was saying

"I, I don't know"

"That means Yes"

"No, it just means, oh I don't know" the builder was getting frustrated "It's happened to Me before"

"So that's it, because you've had it happen to you before it's got to happen now, well I tell you this I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU"

"I know!"

"Say it like you mean it Jackson"

"I do"

"I don't believe you, I think you're just saying it, but let Me ask you one thing, when have I ever given you a reason to doubt Me?, never, that's when, but you didn't even wait to talk to me, you never for one second believed that I hadn't done this, you just believed the worst of Me well that's it, I can't live like that, I can't live always wondering when something else happens that you'll just assume that I've done it, so I'll move My stuff out of Dale Head and that'll be the end of us" Aaron walked to the back door "The sad thing is though, I really love you, it's a feeling I'll never feel again with anyone else"

"Aaron, Please, Don't leave Me"

"Too late, you've already left Me" and he slipped out of the back door

The builder slid down the wall his legs refusing to support his wait, Oh god what had he done

Aaron kept his head down as he walked back home, well back to Dale Head, he didn't think he could think or call it home anymore, he tidied the kitchen, climbed the stairs, packed a bag of clothes, that's all it took, one bag and his life was changed, he closed the front door and posted his key through the letterbox, he couldn't look back because if he did he'd see the life he thought he was going to be living vanishing in front of his eyes, instead he concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other his thoughts jumbled but knowing he had to get to his Mams and quickly before he crumbled at the side of the road

Chas didn't need to say anything she just took one look at her son as he stood at the back door of The Woolpack with his bag in his hand to know that something awful had happened between her son and the man that she knew was the love of his life, he walked passed her, climbed the stairs and walked into his old room, lay on his old bed and pulled the duvet over his head and that's where he stayed for the rest of that day and the following day and in fact for the next week, he didn't see or speak to anyone, he ate very little and if he did eat he invariably was sick, his life had ended so he didn't see any point in looking after himself, he just wanted to close his eyes and never open them again

Chas had tried those first few days to coax her Son into talking but that had failed, she would knock on his door but he never answered, she'd leave food outside his door but it remained uneaten, she was really getting worried, Aaron was making himself ill and she didn't know how to help him, what should she do?, who could she talk to? She was at her wits end, sometimes though miracles come in little packages and in this case it was Bean that finally broke through Aaron's defences

Anna had tried to stay well clear of the problems her friends were having but when she'd spoken to Chas a few days after Aaron had walked out of her kitchen she knew she'd have to do something, at Sunshine Cottage Jackson was a mess, he'd not gone back to Dale Head because if he did and Aaron had moved his stuff out then He'd have to admit that it was over and he wasn't ready for that so instead he just buried his head in the sand, she'd gone back home after speaking to Chas, picked up her son and marched over to the pub climbed the stairs and without knocking she pushed open the door, the smell almost overwhelmed her, it stunk, she walked over to the window pulled the curtains back opened the window so the icy air could circulate around the room, Aaron was just a blob laying in the middle of the bed, she lifted the duvet off the mechanic and placed her son on the bed with his Godfather, made sure he wouldn't fall out and then left him with Aaron

Bean was sat gurgling away and shuffling around the bed, he climbed onto the pillows, grabbed at Aaron's ears before dribbling onto his face, he was getting restless and started to get grizzly and he whimpered

Aaron knew the second that Anna had placed Bean on his bed he just didn't want to acknowledge it hoping that she would give up and take the baby away, unfortunately he hadn't banked on Anna's stubborn streak which was almost as wide as his, he cracked open one eye realising that she'd left the baby with him, he shut his eyes but was conscious of every move Bean made, it was still a shock though when he felt baby dribble on his face and the Bean started to whimper, there was no way he'd ignore that, he sat up, picked up his Godson and looked at him

Those big blue eyes looking back at him and the flood gates opened

Aaron cried, and rocked Bean as he wept for the life he no longer had, the one consolation in all of this was that he had a beautiful Godson who he loved and who needed him and to do that he needed to get up, washed and dressed and to start living again!


	14. Chapter 14

The winter chill had settled on the village with the first smattering of snow lying on the road, but it was nothing compared to the chill in the hearts of two very unhappy men living in Emmerdale, Jackson had returned to his studies but the happy, chatty man that everyone liked had been replaced by a brooding one that hardly ever spoke and had shown no enthusiasm for the course work or High Farm Barn he hadn't been near the site since the scaffolding had gone up, by now the roof should have been stripped back but the other students didn't know how to approach the builder, they'd tried previously and received a tongue lashing for their efforts, so now talk of the barn and work were avoided if Jackson was within earshot, there were rumours circulating that his relationship with Aaron had broken down and that they had separated but once again no one dare mention it in case Jackson's anger resurfaced

The builder struggled to even know what day of the week it was, he wasn't living, he was just existing he continued to breath, his heart still beat but his reason for living now wanted nothing to do with him and he had no one to blame but himself, he'd taken those photo's and looked at them, really looked at them, he saw Aaron of course, but remembered that the top he was wearing he only ever wore when out with him and his watch, why hadn't he seen these before storming out?, because he was too quick to think the worst of Aaron and he'd regret that everyday for the rest of his life

Walking into Sunshine Cottage, Jackson heard voices and for a second he hoped it would be Aaron, but then he could hear laughter and it was definitely female, he considered just going to his room and had his foot on the bottom stair when he heard

"Is that You Jackson?"

He didn't respond but went and stood in the doorway, sitting with Bean on her lap was Emma the reporter who'd interviewed him a few weeks earlier and she was laughing at some of Beans latest tricks, he'd found his foot recently and now spent a great deal of time trying to get it in his mouth, Anna stood when she saw him

"Emma is interviewing us, well Me about the Restaurant", she smiled "I'm just going to make a drink, do you fancy one?, you go in and keep Emma company while I stick the kettle on" she disappeared out of the door, seconds later running water filling the kettle could be heard

Emma sat with Bean now happily chewing on his soft shoe which he'd pulled off his foot, he saw Jackson and kicked out happy to see his Uncle

"Hey Baby" Jackson cooed as he lifted his Godson up, he nuzzled into his neck and breathed in the lovely scent of newly bathed baby and talcum powder

Emma was looking at Jackson, he looked awful, not the happy, healthy man she'd interviewed just a short time ago

"I did some digging after I went back to the office after I'd interviewed you, all our calls are logged so I went back through them the call suggesting I come here and that you now lived in the village originated from a firm of solicitors in Leeds, Curtis Long and Bosomworth, have you heard of them?"

Jackson knew his face was giving it away, he felt all the blood drain out, his head started to swim, that's the firm that Brett now worked for, it had to be him, he said that he wanted him back, everything that had happened was down to Brett, well not everything if Jackson hadn't been so stupid he wouldn't have lost Aaron

"I can see that you have" the pretty reporter had watched the play of emotions that ran across the builders face "Can I ask you something Jackson? " she continued "Is there anything I can help you with?, off the record" she smiled at the builder

Even knowing what he did the builder couldn't believe that Brett would stoop so low as to manipulate a situation with photo's especially as Jackson now knew without a doubt those photo's had been tampered with, he felt giddy with relief, Aaron had been telling the truth all along, he'd been such a fool, he'd allowed the solicitor to undermine his relationship with the mechanic, but never again, if he ever got Aaron back he'd never doubt him again, he shouldn't have doubted him now

"Yeah you can actually" Jackson looked at the reporter "Will you be at the opening of the Restaurant later next week?"

"I will, Anna has just invited Me" the reporter laughed

"She should be an Italian Mama, she just needs to feed people" Jackson smiled

Emma looked closely at the builder, something had happened while they'd been talking, he gone from looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders to now standing smiling at her, the chink of tea cups announcing that Anna was coming back in, Jackson turned as she entered the room, kissed her on the cheek and winked, Anna was left opened mouthed as Jackson left the room taking Bean with him

"I'm taking My Godson out for a walk"

Aaron was sat near the duck pond, it was freezing but he didn't want to go inside yet, he'd have to put up with the busybodies talking about him and the knowing looks, oh how he wanted to wipe those looks of their faces but he wouldn't instead he'll just spend the evening in his room, missing Jackson, the sound of a baby giggling in delight had the mechanic whipping his head round, he expected to see either Anna or Ben with Bean, but it was Jackson that was standing there

Jackson had a feeling that he'd find Aaron here, it was like an invisible cord connecting the two and even with everything they'd been through this couldn't be broken, he knew he had a hell of a lot of making up to do to the mechanic he just hoped he could find the words

"Can I sit down?"

"Free country" the mechanic muttered but also budged up on the bench facing the pond

The builder put his hands up to his mouth and blew warm air on them, his teeth were chattering, Aaron looked cold as well, the only one that was warm was Bean he was enjoying the fresh air, his cheeks bright red he chattered away in his own language making the mechanic smile

The men sat in silence for a few minutes, Jackson trying to find the words to say to Aaron praying that this time he'd get it right


	15. Chapter 15

"I believe you" the builder stated without preamble

"Which bit" the mechanic couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from his voice

"All of it, I believe everything you've told Me, everything you've said has been the truth, I was just an idiot" the builder took a breath "I've allowed things from My past to threaten My future a future that I hope is still Me and You"

Aaron sat listening to Jackson speak there was something different this time when he spoke, something about how he spoke that made the mechanic really listen to what the builder said, his heart that had been so closed for the last few days started to melt as the words washed over him, would they finally be starting an open honest relationship

"What's changed" Aaron raised his blue eyes to look into Jackson's

"These last few days, I never want to go through that again, I don't want to feel like that again, those photo's, your shirt, your watch I should have just waited and listened but I allowed My doubts to cloud My brain until I couldn't think straight"

"I don't understand I've never"

"I know, I know it's Me, I don't know if I can put it into words except to say I didn't think I was enough for you"

"Not enough" the mechanic was incredulous "Jackson, Your all I want, your all I'll ever want, but you've hurt Me so much I don't think we can just jump back into a relationship"

"Oh" the builder didn't know how to react

"I want to be with you" Aaron finally touched Jackson just gently raising his head so their eyes could meet again "I think perhaps we should take it slowly, get to know each other again from the very beginning, perhaps even go out on a few dates" the mechanic smiled

"Okay" Jackson was relieved that Aaron was giving him a chance "Can I take you somewhere tonight?, do you fancy a movie?, a meal?"

Aaron could hear the excitement in the builders voice and it was contagious, he thought for a second, "I'd like to go somewhere where no one knows us, other than that you choose"

Bean had had enough of sitting looking for nonexistent ducks and started to cry, both his Godfathers spent a couple of minutes fussing over him their hands touching occasionally, Aaron smiled shyly at the builder then they both started to walk in the direction of Sunshine Cottage, when they got to the gate the two stopped walking and stayed looking at each other, in the window Anna stood watching, she was so happy her son had done it again he'd brought two people back together that shouldn't have been apart in the first place

Jackson had fussed over his appearance and stood in front of the mirror with a couple of shirts trying to decide which one looked the best, he was stood in the bedroom towel around his waist and the bedroom door slightly ajar, Ben passed his door on the way to put Bean to bed, Jackson looked up and smiled at the pair a newly bathed boy gurgling and trying to eat his fist

"You off out?" Ben already knew the answer but wanted to open the conversation

"Yeah, I am, which shirt do you think is best?" the builder returned to looking in the mirror

"Don't ask Me I'm a Man, no dress sense, you better ask Anna, you won't get out the door until she happy with how you look anyway" he turned "Anna, come and help Jackson choose a shirt"

By the time Anna had climbed the stairs Jackson had pulled on a pair of black jeans

"Um, you look good in those", she walked up to the builder and sniffed "You smell good too, why doesn't Ben ever smell as good as you?"

"He's not Gay, so doesn't know how to look after himself" Jackson was grinning

Anna stood looking at her friend after the last few days it was so nice to see the old Jackson emerging and she just hoped he'd learnt his lesson and would talk to his boyfriend rather than just assuming the worst, she may not have known Aaron as long as Jackson but she loved him just as much as she did the builder and it had broken her heart seeing the state he'd let himself get into it was more evidence of how much these two loved and needed each other

"Now which shirt were you thinking of wearing?" she looked at the two Jackson was holding up "No those won't do, you should wear your white shirt, crisp and clean, it also shows off your rippling muscles, by the end of the night Aaron won't be able to resist you"

"Who said I was going out with Aaron?" the builder tried to play it cool

"Perhaps that beaming smile you've been wearing since you came in from your walk with Bean and I happen to know Aaron walked you home"

Anna Chambers were you spying on Me?"

"Of course I was My Darling, how else would I ever know what's going on with you two?" she kissed him on the cheek "now get dressed and go and win your man back"

The evening was one of the best that Jackson could remember, Aaron had also made a great effort with his clothes, he wasn't wearing the top in the photo's that previously had been Jackson's favourite, instead he was wearing a grey jumper and grey/blue jeans that showed of the curves of his bum, Jackson struggled not to give it a squeeze, they headed out of Emmerdale in a chauffer driven car which took them into Hotten where Jackson had booked a table, as they ate their meal the conversation flowed but the subjects were always safe neither one wanted to risk the fragile truce that they had, after the meal they decided to go bowling and spent the next two hours trying to out do the other with their skills there was also a bar and as the drinks flowed they began to relax and really enjoy each others company

Surely that couldn't be the time, Aaron was having such a great night that he didn't want it to end, he looked at the watch he was wearing it was one of his old ones as his favourite was still missing, he looked at Jackson

"Well I suppose we better make a move" he really didn't want to

Jackson could hear the disappointment in Aarons voice, he knew the night would have to end but he'd loved spending time with Aaron and it reminded him once again that he'd been really stupid in risking what he had with the mechanic

"Come on then, I turn into a frog again at midnight" the builder laughed

"Oh, must be past that time now then" the mechanic giggled

"Oi you watch it" he handed Aaron his coat, this was how it was supposed to be, he couldn't bear to think of it any other way

The car picked them up and returned them to the village

Suddenly Aaron felt very shy, he wanted the builder to kiss him, but what if he didn't?, they stood outside The Woolpack the cold night air misting their breaths neither one wanting to walk away

Jackson wanted Aaron his body was zinging with feelings for the Mechanic, he wanted to hold him, to kiss him and most importantly to love him completely and unconditionally, but too soon, he knew that, they had started small steps towards rebuilding their relationship and he had to be happy with that, but he could risk a kiss couldn't he?


	16. Chapter 16

The howling scream pierced the night air, Jackson and Aaron remained rooted on the spot for a second until a shadowy figure lunged out of the bushes at them

"NO, NO, NO You're not supposed to be together" the figure was heading for Aaron face snarling, hands out fingers curled like claws - Brett

"Aaron, move, QUICK" Jackson shouted as he moved to protect the mechanic, he stood in front of him

" Come on Brett, it's me you want to hurt"

"No, I want to kill him" the solicitors voice was pure venom, his eyes full of hatred "I should have killed him when I had the chance"

"Do you mean the night you broke into our house?" the builder couldn't believe how calm he sounded but he had to try and keep talking, to distract Brett from his quest to hurt his boyfriend

"Yes!, it was so easy, slipped a little something in his drink, watched him walk home, stopped the door from shutting and then followed him upstairs and watched him sleeping, would have been so easy to have put a pillow over his face and pressed" Brett seemed to be relishing the thought

Little did the trio know but Cain had heard the scream as well, he turned to his daughter, ring the police but tell them no sirens, somebody may get hurt if they do, he then slipped out of his front door, he circled around the pub to come up behind this man, a man he didn't know but he was threatening his Nephew he could clearly hear him, he wanted to put a pillow over Aaron's face and smother him, he had to keep his cool as he crept forward, Jackson noticed him but tried not to give the game away but something in his expression must have alerted Brett because he turned as Cain got within a few feet of him

With the solicitor now facing the older Mechanic Aaron and Jackson could restrain him from behind, the solicitor couldn't fight off the three of them, without any words being said Jackson went one way and Aaron the other, he managed to unbalance Brett who was now screaming obscenities at Cain and when he hit the floor Cain pounced, put his knee in his back and grabbed both his wrists pulling his arms back and holding him there, in the background sirens could be heard

"Bloody PC Plod, can't get owt right" Cain was furious "Told our Debbie to tell them no sirens and what do they do, should've just taken an add out in the paper"

The police car came to a stop outside the pub and two officers got out, one was the sergeant who had interviewed Aaron the last time he walked forward while the other handcuffed Brett who was still struggling, shouting, spitting and hurling insults at Aaron

"Everyone alright?" the sergeant was eyeing Brett as his colleague struggled to get him to lower his head to get in the car his last words were heard in the clear night air

"I'll get you for this, just you wait and see, this is not the end of this" he continued to shout as the door was slammed

Cain was about the launch into a verbal tirade at the police when he saw his Nephew just shake his head, he knew he didn't want to make a fuss so waited for the sergeant to ask him questions but he was surprised when it was suggested that they do the interviews the following morning as the police car pulled away Cain walked back to his house leaving Aaron and Jackson once again alone

Aaron looked at Jackson saw all the blood leave his face as he sank to his knees, he ran to him and knelt on the floor with him

"Jackson"

Two brown eyes looked into two blue eyes and they couldn't hide the tears

"Oh Aaron" the builder choked as the reality of what had been happening Brett's manipulation and what could have happened if he had tried to kill Aaron suddenly overwhelmed Jackson

"I'm here" the mechanic put both of his hands on Jackson's face so he couldn't look away "I'm here " he repeated as he went to lean forward and press his lips to the builders

This moment had been a long time coming and Jackson was determined that nothing was going to spoil it, he'd thought on more than one occasion recently that he'd never get to experience this again, suddenly it was more important than anything else in his life, to hear Brett saying he'd wanted to kill Aaron and his other rants had brought home to the builder that he'd lost Aaron through foolishly believing the worst of him, what would he have done if Brett had actually gone through with his threats, if he'd killed Aaron, it made Jackson shiver

Aaron stopped short of placing his lips on Jackson as he'd felt the builder shiver, he looked into those soulful brown eyes the tears had started to fall

"Jackson, talk to Me"

He couldn't speak the enormity crashing through him, he needed to be held, he needed to feel Aaron's arms around him, but he didn't have the words

Aaron collected him into his arms, wrapped them safely around him and held him while he sobbed, he felt his throat closing as he listened to the builder, he rocked them backwards and forwards all the time never loosening his grip, keeping the builder pressed to his chest, knowing that he was soaking his jumper with his tears but also knowing those tears were healing the older mans heart, as his tears died down Aaron moved his head so his mouth was near to Jackson's, this time there was nothing that was going to stop the kiss

Soft lips met soft lips as the two remained kneeling on the cold ground neither one noticing they were so wrapped up in each other, they feasted on each others lips as the kiss went on and on

Eventually Aaron pulled back his lungs felt like they would burst if he didn't get some much needed oxygen, Jackson was also gasping as he felt Aarons lips leave his

"I don't want to be alone tonight" there was pleading in the Jackson's voice

"I can hold you all night if you want me to" the mechanic spoke softly to the builder

"At Dale Head? " Jackson held his breath wondering what Aaron's answer would be

Aaron stood up and held out his hand to Jackson

"Come on, lets go home" he smiled down at his boyfriend

Jackson took hold of Aaron's hand as he helped him to his feet

The two men turned and walked towards their home


	17. Chapter 17

The Student and The Mechanic

Keep forgetting the disclaimer but you know it any way

Jackson stepped into Dale Head, his home, He hadn't set foot in this house since the morning those photo's had arrived, since the day his stupidity had forced his Boyfriend away, but now it seemed that they were back together and he was determined this time that nothing and nobody was going to spoil it, he'd felt threatened by his insecurities but now standing back in the front room of the house he had shared with the most amazing person in his life he at last felt that he had turned a corner and was willing to accept that he was worthy of the love that Aaron had for him

Aaron hesitated for a second before walking over the threshold into the cottage that he used to share with Jackson, He looked around, everything was as he remembered it, He'd missed this place because it held some really great memories for him, yes Brett had managed to get into the house but it didn't detract from the fact that it was the first home that he'd shared with the builder, it was the first place that he felt he really belonged

"Do you want a drink?" Jackson couldn't believe how nervous he felt now that they were alone, would Aaron change his mind about being here with him now that the situation had calmed down? "but there's no milk, but I think there are some beers in the fridge" he moved to check the fridge "Oops wrong again, Anna obviously been round while we've been out because look" and he opened the fridge door to let Aaron see the contents of the fridge it was heaving with bacon eggs and all the breakfast items, fresh orange juice and plenty of milk she must have been hoping that they would end up spending the night together

"Perhaps later, but now I want to hold you" the mechanic held out his hand to Jackson

Jackson kept his eyes fixed on Aaron's while he walked into his arms and felt them wrap once again around him, the feeling was amazing he felt the heat emanating off the mechanic through his jumper and he felt he breath against his neck, god this it what he wanted but not just for tonight but every night for the rest of his life he knew that now, he knew what he wanted to ask Aaron but was it too soon

"I'm so sorry for everything" the builder began

"I know, you've already told me this, we don't need to go over it again" the mechanic sighed

"If I hadn't been"

Aaron put his finger over Jackson's lips to stop him talking, he had another way of shutting the builder up and he decided to use that, he brought his lips down on those of the man who however much annoyed him he loved with every fibre of his being, he swept his tongue over his boyfriends lips before nipping his lower lip giving the builder an idea of what he wanted

Jackson felt Aaron nipping his lips he wanted his tongue in his mouth, opened his lips as Aaron's tongue swept in, the builder groaned, this is what he'd been missing since they'd separated, his body was reacting to the mechanic, he was immediately hard, he hadn't had sex for days and his body ached for it, he ached for the mechanic, his pulse was pounding, he was light headed with passion, he wanted to speak but Aaron wasn't allowing him time to think he just continued with his assault on Jackson's emotions until he was a mass of quivering pulses he heart was beating so fast he didn't think he could take it

Time stood still as Aaron held Jackson against him, he felt the builders body changing, knew he was having an effect on his cock, knew the same effect was happening to him, he wanted sex with the builder but more than that he wanted to love the builder and to show the builder that, he felt Jackson's tongue now entering his mouth he couldn't stop it, not that he wanted to, he groaned as the feeling streaming through his body centred in his groin, no one else ever had that effect on him, he loved Jackson more with every day even when they were apart he couldn't stop loving him, he broke the kiss and whispered

"Take Me to bed"

They made it to the bedroom, having stopped half way up the stairs to bring their lips together again, not kissing for 30 seconds being 30 seconds too long, when they opened the door Jackson saw the bed had been turned down and a single Red rose was placed on each pillow, Anna again, He'd have to remember to thank her, she'd taken care of him when he thought his life was over, she's taken care of Aaron too and now this, he smiled she really was one of a kind and they were both lucky to have her in their lives, he looked at Aaron and found him smiling too

"Anna!"

"Anna" the builder confirmed

They undressed each other enjoying the feeling of their partners skin under their fingers, bodies clinging as the two men found themselves again, became Jackson and Aaron again, Jackson's emotions were so strung out he started to shake and the tears fell from his eyes as at last Aaron took hold of his cock he'd ached for this moment, he bit his lip as the emotions once again over took him, he whimpered quietly as Aarons fingers stroked him, he whispered words of love and passion to his partner before bring his lips once again to those of the man he loved

Jackson wasn't the only one affected Aaron felt like he was about to burst out of his skin so much was happening to him he couldn't concentrate on one thing, Jackson's lips, his tongue, his fingers, his hips all working to undo the mechanic as he stood with his lover in his arms, his legs began to shake as they fell onto the bed, limbs wrapped around the other, he was desperate for the builder, he drove his hips up against those of Jackson

He groaned, he couldn't help it, Aarons hips grinding against his, their cocks rubbing together was too much, he blindly reached out to the bedside drawer felt for the lube flipped the top, he was going to make this so good for the mechanic, he changed position so he was now laying over his lover, nipping his neck and then licking any pain away as he used the lube to get Aaron ready, it didn't take long, they were both so turned on, Jackson manoeuvred himself and without stopping he pushed in, god it felt so good

Aaron couldn't speak, he could only feel and what he felt felt amazing the man above him was loving him, looking into Jackson eyes as he entered him, he could clearly see everything that Jackson was feeling, he could clearly see how much he loved him, that was the most important thing, he knew now they could face anything as long as they were together

As Jackson came, he looked into the eyes of the man he loved

"Marry Me!"


	18. Chapter 18

Anna checked the clock as she climbed back into bed after settling Bean down, it clearly stated 2.30am, she sighed as she snuggled into Ben

"Jackson's not home yet" She pulled the quilt higher as the warmth of her husbands body started to thaw her chilly bones

"Don't you mean He is home?" Ben smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife

"Yeah" she smiled "Yeah, He is, isn't He!" she kissed her husband tenderly "Oh I hope they have made up"

"Knowing them two" Ben chuckled "They'll be making up most of the night"

"You know something Ben?" Anna climbed on top of him "They don't have to be the only ones" she bent and kissed him "We can make up" she kissed him again "without ever falling out" and she dropped her lips to those of her waiting Husband

Walking up to Sunshine Cottage the following morning Jackson couldn't hide the smile that was all over his face, he and Aaron were back together and better than ever, the previous night had proved that, they had made love long into the night only falling asleep as dawn was breaking in the winter skies, it was familiar but so exciting like a drug that neither of them could get enough of, the high of being together never lessening through everything they had been through together

Jackson turned the handle on the front door before stepping inside, he could hear voices, laughing, it made him smile, these friends were so special they thought it was them that were the lucky ones to have the builder in their lives, but Jackson knew that it was the other way around, He was the lucky one, He pushed open the kitchen door, there standing in front of him was Ben and he was making Bean fly, the gurgling, giggling infant had his mother smiling as he was whizzed through the air swooping and soaring as his Dad raced around the kitchen, as they passed the door Anna noticed Jackson standing there looking at them

"Well, well, so you're back, you better have a good reason for staying out all night young man" she tried to sound firm but her beaming smile detracted from her words

"Oh I do, I certainly do" the builder beamed back at her

From behind Jackson Aaron popped his head round

"I'm afraid it was all My fault" he said poking his tongue out Bean making the little boy giggle some more

Anna squealed with delight before wrapping her arms around Jackson and kissing him soundly on the lips, she then turned her attention to Aaron

"May as well just get it over and done with" Jackson said as Anna punched him playfully on the arm

"Don't act like you don't like it" she walked towards the mechanic

"I'd like it more if it was Ben" he returned with a grin

"Eww, no way" Ben pulled a face "I think I'd rather snog the dog, than tongue Aaron here" he gave his son to Anna before pretending to pucker up

"Seriously are you two sorted" the pretty woman enquired

The two men looked at each other, stepped closer to each other

"Oh Yeah we're sorted, and we are getting married" the builder concluded

"What!, wait a minute, what did you just say" Anna was looking at the two grinning men

"Jackson asked Me to marry him last night and I said Yes"

Anna was now dancing around the room, singing and laughing as the three men stood watching her excitement, it was infectious, Ben enveloped his wife and son in his arms and started to dance with them as Aaron opened his arms to his Fiance who willingly walked into his embrace they to started to sway to the nonexistent music

It took a couple of hours to pack their stuff up from The Woolpack and Sunshine Cottage and return it to Dale Head by the time it was all unpacked and put away it was starting to get dark, Jackson ordered at take away which they ate in front of the fire before retiring early to bed neither one of them was tired, the flames of love that they felt for each other stoked up to boiling point before it erupted in a fiercely passionate encountered that left them both exhausted, sated and completely satisfied, or so they thought but it was only a matter of a few minutes before one of them felt the need to touch, feel and enjoy the other again

Ben had a suggestion to put to both Aaron and Jackson he and Anna had wanted to arrange their engagement party and were hoping to hold it on the opening night of the new Restaurant which was due to open in Two days time, the boys thought it was a great idea especially when Ben had mentioned that the first night was going to be for residents from Emmerdale anyway it was their way of thanking everyone for making them feel so welcome in the village, the builder had gone onto to organise transport for everyone, this was going to be a party that no one would forget in a long time

The night of the party arrived and still no one knew what the new Restaurant was called there had been a few suggested names but both Anna and Ben had just smiled, the younger residents were also invited to the party, this included Bean as both Jackson and Aaron wanted to include their Godson in their celebrations, the youngster was dressed in a tiny suit which was identical to that worn by his dad

Aaron and Jackson had chosen new clothes for the night each had decided against suits but had chosen Jackets to wear that complimented the trousers and shirts, the other residents had all accepted Ben and Anna's invites to the opening, they would all arrive by limousines that had been ordered by Jackson, it was going to be a great night, Aaron had bought Jackson a platinum ring with their initials engraved on it and the date engraved on the inside, Jackson too had bought Aaron a ring it was a simple design again had their initials and their engagement date engraved on it

Ben, Anna and Bean had gone early to the Restaurant to get everything ready, not everyone knew it was going to be an engagement party to as the pair had tried to keep their news quiet only telling family and a few friends but now the night had arrived both the men were feeling nervous but excited about how everyone would react

They pulled up outside the Restaurant in a fleet of stretch Limousines and stepped out into the chilly November night, it was brightly lit up and looking up everyone saw the sign announcing the Restaurants name, it made everyone smile

The newest Restaurant in Leeds was called ….


	19. Chapter 19

The sign above the Restaurant was bright and new the light above shining down declaring the newest eatery in town was called "CHAMBERS", everyone smiled, after some of the suggested names it was a relief that Anna and Ben had simply gone with their surname, Jackson was especially relieved that Aaron's suggestion had not been the one that they'd gone with, after all "Beans make you fart" isn't exactly a great name for somewhere you are going to eat

The group stepped into the front of the Restaurant and admired the décor it was plush without being over the top, there were comfy seats near the bar and the table linen and glasses were sparklingly clean, the older residents of the village made their way to the seats while the younger ones handed out the complimentary champagne, there to greet them were Ben, Anna and Bean who was immediately placed in the safe arms of his Uncle Aaron

The evening was a huge success Ben's food was excellent and as a first run of the menu everyone agreed it was a triumph. the dishes included Edna's stew, Marlon's steak pie and of course Pearl's lemon drizzle cake, every thing was tasted and enjoyed

The night seemed to pass by so quickly, it wasn't until Emma had mentioned that she needed to go so she could do her write up for the paper and to get the pictures developed that Jackson checked his watch if they didn't make the announcement soon it would be too late he looked around the room and spotted Aaron he was lent against the wall drink in hand listening to his mam and Paddy as they were talking he was the most gorgeous man that Jackson had ever laid eyes on, his pulse rate increased just looking at his partner, he caught his eye and winked, Aaron winked back, he walked towards the builder and placed a light kiss on his waiting lips

"I think it's time Aaron, don't you?"

"If you can get this lot to quieten down for a few minutes but look at the old duffers they've had that much champagne I don't think they know where they are" Aaron curled his lips as he watched Carl chugging down yet another glass of free bubbly

"Oi, don't let him ruin our night, okay?"

"Don't know why Anna invited him in the first place" the mechanic had a grudge against Carl King ever since he cheated on his mam

"Because if she didn't he'd have been the only one left in Emmerdale" the builder tried to be reasonable

"Serves himself right, he's a right dickhead but she still invited him, when did he ever make them feel welcome in the village?, never, but still they've fed him and now he's trying to drink them dry" Aaron couldn't keep the disgust out of his mouth

"Just forget about him, come here" the builder had a glint in his eyes

"What you got in mind?" the mechanic was now smiling enjoying the game he was playing with his partner

"Come any closer and I'll show you" Jackson couldn't keep the joy out of his voice

The two stood just concentrating on each other when a microphone crackled into life as Ben took centre stage

"Thank you" the microphone whined, Ben cleared his throat "Can I have a bit of shush" he looked around the room as the crowd started to settle "Anna and Me, well we'd just like to Thank you all for coming tonight, we hope you've enjoyed it and that you'll visit us again, only next time you'll have to pay"

There was a ripple of laughter

"Seriously, we couldn't have asked for a better way to open the Restaurant than with our old friends and hopefully our new ones too"

Everyone clapped and agreed with that

"I'm going to hand over to Jackson now as he has another announcement to make"

Ben smiled as he handed the microphone to Jackson who also climbed up on the little stage, he looked around the room opened his mouth to speak and then the world went black

There was a moment of confusion as the people in the Restaurant watched as the builder crumbled to the floor

Aaron was stood smiling and the next second he watched Jackson's body go limp and hit the floor, what the hell was happening?, then he noticed blood and it was coming from Jackson

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as someone shouted that there was a man with a gun standing in the doorway, Aaron looked and there standing not attempting to run away was Brett, but how was he here?, he was supposed to be locked up or at least detained in a mental hospital, but he wasn't, instead he had shot Jackson

The next thing he knew was Cain and Ryan had jumped on the solicitor restraining the arm with the gun in it, he was laughing manically and kicking his legs out as he tried to knock his captures off their feet, Anna grabbed a towel and placed it over Jackson's wound and pressed down as Ben called the emergency services

Aaron was still rooted to the spot watching others move without being able to move himself, he willed his legs to move but they just wouldn't, he stood looking at Jackson bleeding, was he even breathing?, he didn't know but he was too scared to ask, Chas saw the distress on her son's face and moved to his side

"Aaron"

No response

"Aaron, son, c'mon" she shook his arm, that seemed to do the trick as suddenly he was kneeling beside Jackson, the tears falling as he quietly said

"Come on Jackson, you have to be alright, Please, Please don't leave Me, I can't go on without you, you're my world, Please"

Aaron remained beside the builder until the paramedics arrived then Anna gently pulled him aside so that they could start to work on Jackson

The words that everyone heard, that made them all gasp, sounded around the Restaurant

"He's not breathing!"


	20. Chapter 20

Those 72 hours were the worst of Aaron's life, the paramedics had got Jackson's heart started again before moving him to hospital only for it to stop a further twice whilst the surgeon had battled to save his life and now Aaron was sat beside his boyfriend who was in a coma the beep, beep of the machines keeping him alive.

Anna had arrived in the early hours of the morning folding a distressed Aaron into her arms and gently rocking him as the sobs increased, he'd been holding himself together, just, but as he looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him, he broke down completely, she whispered what she hoped were soothing words as the younger man cried on her shoulder.

The surgeon had arrived with news that Jackson had survived the surgery to remove the bullet it had nicked his heart which had caused it to stop he'd gone on to say that they'd had to restart his heart a further two times during the surgery and that he'd slipped into a coma and that the next 72 hours would be critical, Aaron hadn't left Jackson's side since they'd moved him into intensive care.

The hospital staff, Adam and Paddy had all been to the hospital trying to persuade Aaron to come home and take a rest but he was stubborn and refused to move, he said he couldn't leave Jackson alone even though he was sleeping, he kept vigil beside his boyfriends bed listening to the beeps knowing each one was keeping Jackson alive.

He'd slept with his head on Jackson's hand each time he woke up he prayed that his boyfriend would be awake, so far he'd been disappointed, the surgeon had been to see his patient, read his notes and commented that he appeared to be getting stronger but that he'd hoped he'd have woken up by now, this worried Aaron until he'd gone on to reassure him that everyone was different he was certain that Jackson would wake up when he was ready.

The beeps of the machines had been changing for a few hours now, they'd slow down and then speed up, this panicked Aaron but staff seemed satisfied so he tried to keep in anxiety in check, he'd not even given Brett a second thought, that was until the police has turned up at hospital requesting an interview with the mechanic, he'd lost his temper at that, especially when he'd been told it was the same sergeant that had been involved on the previous occasions the Brett had struck.

The evening of that third day saw a change in Jackson's condition he'd started to breath on his own so staff had removed his breathing tube, his room now quiet without the constant sound alerting Aaron to any changes, he'd sat holding the builders hand when he was sure he'd felt a small squeeze, a few minutes later another stronger one, he felt his heart lift, he believed now that he'd get Jackson back and no matter what he would love him.

Hours later Aaron couldn't keep his eyes open any longer so he'd slept, he'd slunk down in his chair and propped his feet on the bottom of Jackson bed found a spare pillow and slept, he'd found since being at the hospital that no matter how uncomfortable those chairs were he could sleep on them probably because he was so exhausted both physically and emotionally.

The hospital room was dark when Aaron woke up he stretched and slid his feet off the bed before standing and rubbing the base of his back he ached from sleeping in that damn chair, he looked at his sleeping boyfriend, only he wasn't sleeping, his eyes were open and watching him.

"Jackson"

Jackson had opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, it hurt, he lay slowly breathing plucking up the courage to try again, this time the room swam so he closed them for a second time, why did he hurt?, why was the room swimming?, he hadn't drank that much at the Restaurant opening had he?, he took a deep breath but that hurt so much he opted for smaller breaths, he opened his eyes once again and slowly looked around, he wasn't at home so where was he?, he looked over and saw Aaron sleeping, why was he sleeping in a chair and not in the bed beside him?, he couldn't cope with all these questions so instead just laid looking at his sleeping boyfriend.

He'd been awake for a little while when the door opened and a pretty girl in a nurses uniform came in she noticed Jackson looking, she'd walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, she'd gently told him that he'd been shot, that he was going to be okay and that she go and get the doctor to check him over, it was as she left that Aaron had started to stir.

Aaron couldn't believe his eyes after hoping to find his boyfriend awake so many times before, now he was, he just stood looking at him, he saw a weak smile cross Jackson's lips as he tried to speak.

Jackson's throat was so dry that when he tried to speak nothing came out, he could do with a drink, he looked at the water hoping Aaron would understand and he did, he moved to fill a glass and held it to the builders lips as he drank thirstily

"Hey, hey slow down you'll choke" Aaron spoke softly as he held Jackson, he was just happy that his boyfriend had woke up.

That one small action had exhausted Jackson and as he laid back on his pillow the door to his room opened again and the nurse and a doctor walked in, he asked Aaron to wait outside, but he'd refused there was no way he was leaving now that Jackson was awake.

The doctor had asked Jackson a series of questions, took his temperature, blood pressure and checked his pulse before being satisfied, he'd patted Jackson before leaving advising that he would feel rough for a few more days and that lots of rest were the doctors orders, for both of them.

Once they were alone again they looked at each other

"I thought I'd lost you" Aaron was fighting his emotions, at last he felt he could relax Jackson was awake and with a lot of rest he was going to be as good as new.

"You will never lose Me, I'm yours for life, but I can't remember, did we get engaged yet?"

Aaron sat on the side of Jackson's bed before swinging his legs up so he was laid facing his partner

"You were just about to make the announcement when" Aaron broke off he didn't want to say the words

It all slipped into place in Jackson's brain, he remembered being on stage, he'd looked out into the crowd all the faces so familiar to him, he'd looked at the door and he'd seen Brett raising the gun and pointing it at him.

Aaron heard the sob rising in Jackson's chest as he spoke

"Brett did this to Me didn't he?"

"Yeah he did" Aaron carefully wrapped his arms around Jackson and waited for him to speak again.

"He said he loved Me, so how could he do this to Me?" the builder was struggling to understand why this had happened

"He's sick in the head, but the good news is that he has been sectioned this time so he won't be able to hurt you again" he looked into the tired eyes of his boyfriend "Now close your eyes and go to sleep" he whispered

"Will you be here when a wake up?" the builder snuggled down into Aaron's arms

"You bet!, I'm not leaving you, Ever!"

Aaron watched as his boyfriend struggled to stay awake before giving in and slipping into unconsciousness, he closed his eyes and slept too, for the first time since Jackson was injured that sleep was peaceful and undisturbed.


	21. Chapter 21

Aaron thought that leaving Jackson when he was asleep was hard, well leaving him now he was awake it was almost impossible, he'd stayed that first night his boyfriend was conscious laying beside him and sleeping so soundly that even the nurses coming to check on the builder hadn't disturbed his slumber, he was completely exhausted but happy because Jackson was going to be fine, he'd also stayed all the next day refusing to leave his partners side for a second but as evening drew in again the medical staff had insisted that he went home and rested fully before returning the next day, Jackson had agreed stating he was fine and not going anywhere but when it came time for Aaron to leave the tears appeared in the builders eyes that he couldn't disguise.

"That's it I'm staying" Aaron went to remove his jacket

"No, no go I'll be okay, it's just it'll be My first night alone" the builder tried to smile

Aaron lent down and kissed his boyfriend he let his tongue dance with Jackson's as he maintained eye contact throughout the kiss, he raised his head slightly before returning his lips to Jackson's and deepening the kiss this time closing his eyes and savouring the taste of his lips.

The door to Jackson's room opened and Aaron was almost frog marched out of it by the ward sister a fierce creature with a heart of gold she'd been watching the two of them for a couple of days, she didn't understand Gay culture but she recognised two people in love and that's what she saw in Jackson and Aaron, she knew she had to get Aaron to leave for his own good

"Come on young man visiting was over hours ago, Jackson needs to rest and so do you, now go home, sleep and come back tomorrow, but not until visiting, you both could do with some decent rest so I don't want you back until then, do you understand Me?".

"But" the mechanic began

The nurse looked at Aaron until he begrudgingly agreed, he walked to the door before turning one last time, he gave Jackson a little wave, disappeared through the door followed by the nurse.

Left alone Jackson kept thinking of the shooting, how could Brett have been released after what he'd done to them in the village?, after breaking into their house before that?, he needed to speak to the police as soon as possible to get the answers it just kept whirling around his brain until he'd given himself a headache, he buzzed for attention the sister returned again she was not happy he was still awake and when he mentioned the headache she went but came back almost immediately with an injection, as soon as it was administered Jackson fell into a deep healing sleep, the sister smiled.

Jackson had a steady stream of visitors once he was awake, Shirley and Ralph had visited from London, Jackson had wanted to talk Business with them but they'd both refused to talk whenever Premier Refurbishments was mentioned, Jackson eventually understood that they'd come to visit him so had kept to other subjects, they'd both arranged to stay for a few days so Jackson got to see quite a bit of them, they looked cosy together it got Jackson wondering.

Anna and Ben had visited everyday, Ben bringing a delicious meal for Jackson on every visit making sure he was regaining his strength, they'd brought Bean in to visit, that had made Jackson happy the little boy had changed so much in just those few days since he'd last seen him, Anna was concerned as her son had clambered all over his uncle she was worried that he'd hurt Jackson but when she'd gone to take him off the builder both Jackson's had clung to each other so she'd given in but kept a watchful eye on the older Jackson if he looked tired then she'd take her son for a walk around the hospital leaving Ben to visit for a few minutes.

Evening visiting was usually a crowded affair as the Students on Jackson's course would visit then, their conversations was always about the Barn as they'd continued to work on it whilst Jackson was in hospital it sounded as though things were progressing quickly, however, the intricate renovation of the beams and external walls was yet to start as they were waiting for Jackson to be fit so they could make those decisions as a group, everyone made sure they ended their visit allowing Aaron to have some private time with Jackson on his own, the mechanic was often frustrated at how little time they managed to be alone he wanted to be with Jackson 24/7

"God I thought they'd never leave" he said getting up out of those uncomfortable plastic chairs and sitting on the side of his boyfriends bed

"Be nice" Jackson smiled "It's good of everyone to visit me"

"But just once I'd like more than five minutes alone with you before Attila the nurse comes and throws Me out" he shook his head, he lent forward and placed a kiss on Jackson's lips

"Won't be long now before I'm home then we'll be alone a much as you like"

"You wish, we'll have all of Emmerdale dropping in making sure your okay, so they'll be no peace then either"

Jackson lay smiling at Aaron, he watched the mechanic scowl as he thought about Edna and Pearl trying to outdo each other and then there was his mam, oh god could he stand her popping round every two minutes checking they were alright.

"Come here" Jackson held out his arms to Aaron who climbed onto the bed nuzzled his face into Jackson's neck and sighed.

"God that feels so good" he mumbled without raising his head

Aaron felt Jackson stroking his hair, his hand gently rubbing his neck, lower onto his shoulders and the top of his back, he would've liked to stay there all night but a familiar voice shouted

"Right Ladies and Gents visiting time is over"

"Do you think if I hid under the bed she'd find Me" Aaron asked as he got off Jackson's bed

"I heard that young man"

"Busted"

Jackson laughed before kissing Aaron goodnight, he was feeling better all the time


	22. Chapter 22

Aaron was running late Cain was being a dickhead making Aaron run all the errands back and forth between the garage and Hotten leaving him no time to get changed before heading to the hospital, he was cursing the whole drive to the hospital and then was stopped at the gates the security guards were not letting anyone in, he thumped the steering wheel, when would they be allowed in he wanted to see Jackson.

Jackson was taking a nap he couldn't believe that even though he'd been asleep for days he still needed to take extra sleeps two or three times a day, he was exhausted after his latest visit by Bean and Ben who'd supplied a delicious stew for Jackson to eat, playing with Bean and a full stomach had taken their toll on the builder and he closed his eyes as soon as they'd left.

Standing around, every minute was like an eternity to Aaron his only thought was if that ward sister was on duty and wanted him to leave at the end of visiting when they'd been made to wait, well, she could shove it, he was going to stay with his boyfriend until he was happy to go home, he was stood to one side when he heard a group talking.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

The group stopped talking and most of them turned to look at the mechanic

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but what did you just say? Aaron was looking at a handsome young man around about his age

"I overheard on the police radio a patient has managed to get out of the psyche ward, he's taken another patient hostage apparently he has a scalpel and he's threatening to cut this mans neck unless they are allowed to leave" the young man was enjoying relaying what he'd heard, he was enjoying all the drama.

Aaron was only half listening, as soon as he heard the word psyche ward man held hostage he knew, knew without a doubt that it was Brett and he had Jackson, he was threatening to hurt Jackson again!, this couldn't be happening he looked around there was a police van and police cars parked near by, he sprinted across to them

"Is it Jackson?"

"Sir, you'll have to move away" a police constable held his arms out and tried to move Aaron back

"Like hell I will" the mechanic was shouting and fighting to get near the police set up "That's My boyfriend that's been held hostage" he continued to push forward

"Let him through"

Aaron looked up

"Oh no", the same police sergeant again!

Jackson woke up there was something cold pressing into his neck, what was it?, as he opened his eyes staring back at him was Brett

"How did you get in here?" the builder was panicking, he looked around, someone needed to come in, someone needed to rescue him

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" the solicitor pressed the scalpel a little more into Jackson neck, it nicked the skin and blood started to leak from the wound

"You bastard"

"Now, now, that's not very friendly is it?" Brett laughed, then he noticed the blood he put a finger to the wound, brought it away covered in the builders blood, put it into his mouth "Hmm, you taste delicious" he sucked his finger like it was honey.

"Brett, your not well, leave now, and I won't tell anyone you've been here" Jackson was sweating and breathing hard

"Oh I'm leaving, but you're going with Me, what you thought I'd just give in?, we're meant to be together, now MOVE"

Brett pulled back the covers, grabbed Jackson by the arm and hauled him out of bed

"Where're we going?, where're you taking Me?" the builder was being dragged across the room towards the door

Aaron was pacing, he couldn't believe that once again Brett had been allowed to escape and this time he'd turned his attention to Jackson, god knows what was happening, if anything happened to his partner, well he didn't know what he'd do, no he refused to think like that, he had to be okay, he just had to be, He'd tried once to break through the police cordon and had been restrained, warned that if he tried anything stupid again then he'd be arrested, that had curbed his idea's, but the waiting was killing him.

Brett had wrapped his arm around Jackson and forced him out of the door walking behind him and pressing the scalpel into his neck, the staff had given them a wide berth, out in the corridor the solicitor had forced Jackson to walk down the stairs

"We are going home, you and Me and we are going to be very happy together" the solicitor was talking like they were just out for a stroll

"Your Mad, I'm with Aaron, I love Aaron"

"Don't say that, never again say that, I'm the one you love" Brett's voice was getting louder, he was obviously getting annoyed with Jackson but the builder was refusing to back down

"I'll never deny My feelings for Aaron, he's My life and if you take Me away, you'll be taking Me away from My life and I won't want to live"

"Shut up" the scalpel again dug into the builders neck

The front of the hospital had been cleared, the nearest cars were police, Aaron was stood looking at the entrance when he heard his name being called, it was Emma she'd asked if she could cover the story telling her editor that she knew both Jackson and Aaron she could cover the human angle of the story as well, but more importantly she liked and cared for both of them, she hugged Aaron and then asked if there was any news, Aaron had silently shook his head.

Brett forced Jackson towards the front doors, he was now standing there yelling at the police officers that he wanted a car to be brought to the entrance with a full tank of petrol, he wanted the police to move back because he wanted a clear path to the vehicle.

Aaron saw Jackson walk out and arm wrapped around his neck and a scalpel pressed into it, he made to move forward to go to Jackson but a hand on his arm stopped him

Jackson looked at the line of police cars, he saw a head of cropped hair, Aaron, for a second his heart lifted, his boyfriend was here, for a second their eyes connected, a silent communication of love passed between the two of them.

Brett said something in Jackson ear before starting to walk down the steps to the waiting car, they were almost there.

Then a shot rang out!


	23. Chapter 23

The Student and The Mechanic

A/N Sorry for the delay -Laptop broken took a week to fix, then had terrible migraine so couldn't write anything but hopefully everything okay now so here's the next instalment

Jackson didn't hear the shot, he did however hear the grunt from Brett as his life expired, he felt his body slump against him then crumble to the floor, he did see the blood splattered against the window on the door of the car he was about to open, he knew without looking that Brett had been fatally shot, he looked at the crowd in front of him, only a few minutes earlier he'd had to endure Brett whispering in his ear that he should take a long last look at Aaron because he wouldn't be seeing him again any time soon, now when he looked at the crowd he could see his boyfriend struggling to get through the police cordon, he saw him shove a police officer out of the way and then sprinting across the distance that separated them

"JACKSON"

There was no stopping him as he dodged around other officers who would try to restrain him

"Let him past" someone shouted

Aaron didn't pause in his pursuit to get to Jackson, he didn't acknowledge that anyone else was there his whole focus was on the builder he could see that he had started to shake if he didn't get to him soon he would likely to have to pick him up of the floor and there was no way he wanted him to be any where near the corpse of the solicitor

"JACKSON" He shouted again and then he was there in front of his boyfriend

Strong arms, at last enfolded him in a precious embrace that he'd been craving since this whole episode had began, Aaron, finally he did feel safe because there was no way that he was going to lose Aaron or the other way around, he went to look behind him but was stopped by the mechanic

"No Jackson don't look behind you" the words were spoken quickly and with an urgency that couldn't be ignored "C'mon, I've got you, you're safe now" Aaron led Jackson away from the bloody scene

The Police and Doctors wanted Jackson to remain in hospital at least over night so they could make sure that he didn't suffer any post traumatic stress symptoms but he refused he didn't want to be separated from Aaron even for one second after what Brett had said to him and how he threatened their relationship by wanting to take him away, so now against medical advice he climbed into Aarons car just wanting one night with his boyfriend before making his statement about the events of today

As they pulled away Aaron rested his hand on Jackson's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze

"You okay?, you've been kinda quiet" he felt able to start this conversation whilst driving because if Jackson didn't answer straight away he could pretend it doesn't matter and just watch the traffic and the roads, but Jackson did answer

"I don't know how I feel, Brett's dead because of Me" He sighed and let his head fall back onto the head rest

"No, it's not your fault, Brett was sick in the head, he threatened you, he broke into our house, he drugged Me, God knows what else he would have done given the chance"

"I know all of that, but still, I wish I could of helped him then he might not have died" Jackson was starting to get distressed so Aaron kept quiet and watched the roads

They'd arrived back in the village a few residents had been outside when they'd pulled up all voicing their support to Jackson as he climbed out of the car, Pearl had hugged him and then gave him a Cake, it was her way of trying to make the situation a little better for the builder and he was grateful, he'd thanked her gave her a small kiss on the cheek before being guided into the house by Aaron

With the door closed on the world Aaron took Jackson in his arms and just held him allowing the builder time to adjust to being home, he lifted his head so that their eyes met

"I'm glad you're home " he smiled at the builder

"Me too" Jackson leaned into Aaron and raised his lips to be kissed "How about you show Me just how glad you are"

Just when Jackson thought he was going to get what he wanted there was a knock on the door

"Just ignore it" Jackson tried to coax Aaron into another kiss

Then the letter box opened and Anna shouted through

"Open up it's cold out here and Bean's getting cranky he wants to see his uncles" Aaron smiled at Jackson as he broke the embrace and opened the door

There was a flurry as Anna and Bean bustled through the door, Jackson found himself in a bone crushing hug as Anna buried her head so he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall

"Oh Jackson we were so worried, Ben wanted to be here but he had to go into the Restaurant there's a problem with the manager he's hired or he'd have been here aswell"

"It's okay, I'm fine, no need to worry"

"Of course we worried, you're so special to us, especially to Bean" she kissed him gently on the lips she then noticed the plaster on his neck "Oh Jackson what happened?"

"Brett had a scalpel, he cut Jackson" Aaron couldn't keep the anger out of his voice

"Oh My God, he's sick surely this time they'll lock him away" Anna cried

"Didn't you hear" Aaron questioned

"What!"

"He's dead, Brett, he was killed by the police marksman" Jackson voice was little more than a whisper

"Oh Jackson I'm so sorry and here I am intruding when you'll want it to be just the two of you"

"It's okay, really " Jackson tried to reassure the pretty brunette

"No, no it's not, come on Bean" she reached for her son who was trying to grab at the plaster on the builders neck "We'll see you both in the morning, come up to Sunshine Cottage and Ben will make you breakfast or brunch if you don't make it up until later" she smiled and winked at both of them before wrapping a blanket round Bean and disappearing out into the night

Jackson closed the door and turned to his boyfriend, now it's time for bed he wiggled his eyebrows at Aaron before climbing the stairs to their bed room


	24. Chapter 24

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer

Jackson was frustrated, he'd tried numerous times since he'd been home to get intimate with Aaron, that first night as he'd climbed into bed followed by his boyfriend he'd turned and kissed him and snuggled closer as he tried to deepen their kiss but Aaron pulled away kissed him on his nose and then turned away from Jackson leaving him feeling confused as to how the moment had been lost, the next morning everything seemed to be normal between the two, but obviously not, because Aaron had refused the chance to shower with the builder,

They'd walked up to Sunshine Cottage hand in hand once again this was at odds with how Aaron was with Jackson once they were alone, brunch looked delicious but Jackson found it impossible to enjoy his mind was swirling with possible reasons for Aaron acting how he was towards him, Anna had noticed how quiet Jackson was but put it down to the impending trip to the police station mistaking his mood for that of nerves.

The interview had really taken it out of Jackson just reliving that short period of time when Brett had held him hostage and what the solicitor had said how he'd acted, all the events were taken down in a statement and then it seemed that the police officer in charge just went over the same information time and time again it was almost as if he was trying to trip Jackson up, like he was the one in the wrong all of this along with what had happened with Aaron had caused the builder to loose his temper more than once during the interview, when he'd finally been allowed to leave he found Aaron sitting waiting for him the Mechanic had smiled when he'd approached but even that smile hadn't improved his mood.

Over the next few days and nights Jackson had tried everything he could think of, desperately one night waiting until Aaron was asleep before slipping under the duvet to enjoy some time with the mechanics cock he positioned himself over his prise and nuzzled his face into his boyfriends groin, licking his balls and sweeping his tongue over Aaron's awakening penis, he heard the moan as the mechanic slowly woke, he smiled surely nothing was going to stop them now.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?"

Aaron pulled the duvet back so he could see Jackson

"I'm getting you all warm and wet and ready for Me"

"Get off me….. NOW!"

Looking into the strikingly blue eyes of his boyfriend Jackson knew at once that he was angry, but why?, and why wouldn't he make love?, there could be only one reason, Aaron must have met someone else Jackson couldn't think of another reason why his boyfriend would reject him

Pacing the bedroom Jackson tried to keep calm, tried to keep the tears at bay but every time he looked at Aaron sitting on the side of their bed watching him he couldn't do either, he paced, his throat closed up as the silent trail of salty tears threatened to overwhelm him.

"Do you love him?"

Jackson struggled to get the words past the lump which had formed in his throat, the sheer enormity of the situation making him shake

"What do you mean?, Who?"

"Don't act dumb Aaron, I know"

"What do you know?, I don't understand"

"Neither do I"

"Jackson, you're not making sense, what do you know?"

The two men stood naked looking at each other, one man was distressed and the other was confused by the distress, what could possibly have happened

Jackson's sobs and tear stained face had Aaron approaching the builder

"Don't come near Me"

The builder put his arm out as if to stop the Mechanic from getting too close, but Aaron ignored this and came to stand directly in front of Jackson

Being so close to the man he was losing had the builder sobbing once again, then strong hands were on his shoulders, they shook him a little and a stern voice commanded

"Calm down, and tell what you think you know"

"You, you're in love with someone else, there's no other explanation"

The builders voice broke

"Why the hell would you think that?"

"You won't touch Me and you won't let Me touch you"

A light went on in the mechanics brain

"Oh, Jackson!"

It would have been funny but it was serious

"This is because I haven't touched you, you think I've found someone else?"

Brown eyes met blue

"You haven't?"

"No, I love you and no one else!"

"So why won't you touch Me?"

Jackson was watching Aaron closely, still unsure

"It's because"

"What!"

"What about your heart"

Now it was Aaron's eyes that filled with tears

"There's nothing wrong with My heart"

"That's not true, Brett shot you, it damaged your heart, what if while we are making love something happens"

"You think I'm going to keel over whilst on the job?"

This time it was Jackson who gave a little laugh

"Don't laugh, it's not funny"

"NO IT ISN'T, I WANT SEX AARON….. I won't die I promise, My heart is broken every time you wont let Me get close to you, wont Me touch you, won't let Me love you"

The Builder looked beseechingly at his partner, he saw the muscles at his jaw pulse as he took in everything Jackson had said, then a small smile appeared

"C'mon then stud, take Me to bed, you don't know how hard it's been for Me to not make love to you, how many cold showers I've had to take just to remind Myself to keep My hands off you"

The builder was smiling now too

"Never ever keep those hands off Me, I want those and so much more on Me and in Me"

Mouths, tongues and every part of two bodies entwined and stayed that way throughout the night


	25. Chapter 25

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

Two men deeply and completely in love with each other spent the night proving that to the other over and over again, each time Aaron checked that Jackson was okay laying his head on the builders chest listening to the thump of his heartbeat as he fingered the recent surgery scars along his chest where the surgeon had opened Jackson's chest to remove the bullet and repair the damage it had done to his heart, it was still red and quite angry looking but Jackson didn't wince or pull away when his boyfriend softly traced the path of the scars instead he sighed contently smiling down into the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"See told you My heart was fine"

Dropping a kiss onto the mechanics waiting lips, he went to pull back but didn't as his boyfriend once again deepened the kiss and started the next vigorous session of love making, it wasn't just sex, there was so much more to them than that, there were desires and emotions that also fed during their lovemaking, desires and emotions that were satisfied by their lovemaking, in the early hours they slept, content with each other and wanting and needing no one else.

Those next few days were the most perfect of days to both men they never left each others side, they locked the world out and just concentrated on themselves selfishly taking the time to just be together without any outside influences or distractions, after four days they decided that they needed to face the world again so the following morning Aaron got dressed for work and Jackson collected his college work and went in search of his breakfast.

The kitchen was warm and smelt of freshly brewed coffee and buttered toast, Jackson smiled as he walked in the table had every type of jam and marmalade along with honey and chocolate spread on it and he noticed his Bob the Builder lunch box was overflowing with sandwiches, crisps and fruit.

"You trying to fatten Me up?" he tries to sound severe but couldn't keep the smile from his face and this was reflected in his voice

Aaron swung round at the sound of his boyfriend, smiling as he saw Jackson looking at his lunch box

"Gotta keep your strength up" he walked up to the builder and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling into his neck and breathing in his scent

"I'll be able to feed the whole class with all of that" Jackson turned his head and kissed his neck "Thank You"

"Just make sure you eat some of it, don't give it all away and if you get tired promise Me you'll come home early don't think you have to stay for all the lectures, after all it's your first day back, they'll understand"

The genuine concern that Aaron had made Jackson smile

"How did I get so lucky?"

The builder gave a little squeeze before moving out of his boyfriends arms, grabbed a piece of toast which he smoothered in jam before taking a bite and then licking his fingers enjoying the sweet stickiness, he also drank the scalding liquid closing his eyes to fully appreciate the rich flavour of the coffee

"Umm… delicious, you make a great cup of coffee, what's in the sandwiches?" Jackson started to unwrap one

"Oi, there for your lunch" the mechanic batted Jackson's hand away "it's ham and tomato"

"Great, thanks ,I better be off, see you later" Jackson gave Aaron a kiss and his bum a quick squeeze before heading towards the door, He'd got all the way to the door before he heard Aaron shout

"Jackson!"

"Yeah"

He walked back to the kitchen door

"I love you"

"I love you too" the builder winked at his partner before turning, grabbed his van keys off the hook near the front door and headed towards Leeds and College

All the students welcomed Jackson back they had loads of ideas about the barn but didn't want to go ahead without Jackson and now he was back the class were all set to start the next phase of renovations, by the time everyone had spoken Jackson's head was buzzing so full of excitement and idea's that the others had put forward

"Whoa, slow down you lot can I take a minute there's a lot to take in but there are some really great idea's in here we just have to decide which are the best ones" he took in all the faces looking back at him, it felt great to be back

Aaron was worried, he knew Jackson wanted to get back to normal but the mechanic couldn't help but think perhaps he'd gone back a bit too soon, he knew he couldn't wrap his boyfriend in cotton wool but that didn't stop him from checking his phone every five minutes in case he'd missed a call, didn't stop him from wanting to ring the builder just to check he was okay, he didn't but he couldn't wait for it to be over just so he could see Jackson again only then would he relax

"For goodness sake" Cain's voice broke his thoughts "You'd think after five days together you'd be glad of a break from each other"

"I'm alright" Aaron growled

"Tell your face that kid, you keep checking your phone, you've messed up that service you are meant to be doing" his Uncle laid a hand on his shoulder

Aaron sighed

"I'm worried okay, what if something happens" his eyes filled with tears

"It won't" Cain gave his shoulder a squeeze

At that moment Jackson's blue van rounded the corner, Aaron saw it and ran to the end of the drive, met the van as Jackson pulled up, He opened the door

"You're back early, are you okay?" the younger man couldn't keep the worry out of his voice

Jackson climbed out of the van smiled at his boyfriend before briefly kissing him

"Yeah, just came to let you know I'll be late tonight the class are going up to the barn to discuss the work that still needs doing, I didn't want you to worry so I've come home to tell you I don't know how late I'll be so don't wait up"

"That's a shame" the mechanic had a wicked twinkle in his eyes

"What!"

"Well, I was hoping" Aaron licked his lips "To be able to show you just how much I love you, tonight"

Jackson groaned and then crashed his lips to Aaron's in a heated exchange of passion before breaking away, climbing back into the cab

"I won't be late"

As He drove away He looked in his rear view mirror and he saw his gorgeous, wonderful, amazing sexy boyfriend standing on the side of the road hands in his pockets looking absolutely adorable, no he certainly wouldn't be late .


	26. Chapter 26

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

December heralded it's start with snow it lay like a blanket on the roofs and fields making everywhere look frosty and magical, that's how Aaron felt, there was an excitement about this month that he hadn't felt since he was a child that excitement was down to the fact that this would be his first Christmas with Jackson and he was determined to enjoy every minute of it including the shopping although that wouldn't stop him from moaning about it,

Jackson had recently returned from a trip to London it couldn't be avoided so He'd taken the time to do some of his shopping whilst in the capital, He'd been to see his employees and to walk around the latest renovation and it was going to be beautiful, the structure itself was sound and the sympathetic way they were restoring it Jackson could already see how stunning it was going to be when finished, He also called in to the office to see Shirley and at the legal department to collect the documents he'd asked to be drawn up by Cole

"Hi Jackson how are you doing?" it was Penny one of the newest staff members

Jackson sat on the edge of her desk

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking, how are you?, still seeing Cole?"

Penny's cheeks flushed pink and she giggled nervously

"How did you know?"

"It's okay I can keep a secret" he smiled at the moment Cole stepped out of the office

"Jackson, there you are, it's great to see you"

"You too", Jackson got up and walked up to the younger man shaking his hand warmly "Did you get the papers done?"

"Yeah, they're in here"

The two men walked into the office

Jackson read the documents before smiling and with a flourish signed his name and gave them back to Cole

"Right I get them registered and then it'll all be legal"

"Thanks Cole, that's great, what are you're plans for Christmas?" Jackson sat back in his chair and looked at his friend

"I'm visiting family in Canada, you?"

"Well I haven't got anything planned other than spending it with Aaron" he smiled just thinking about his partner

"You really love him don't you?"…. "Sorry, I should mind My own business"

"Hey that's okay, and yes I love him, just like you love Penny out there"

"No I don't" Cole's voice went up an octave

"I've seen the look, I know the look, I have the look every time I look at Aaron, believe Me you love her, the good news is she's in love with you too, perhaps that trip to Canada should be a trip for two"

Jackson got to his feet put his hand on his friends shoulder "Just think about it" and with that he turned and left, he winked at Penny as he passed making her blush again, those two were made for each other, as were two other people Shirley and Ralph, he just hoped that they realised it as well.

Aaron had seen an advert in one of the specialist car magazines, there was a classic VW Beetle for sale it needed some work but Aaron knew it would be a ideal present for his boyfriend so long as he got it at the right price and he could spend his spare time completely stripping it back and restoring it including a new paint job.

Jackson walked into his office without knocking the sight that met him had his eyes popping, Ralph and Shirley in a clinch their lips locked and their arms circling each other, they jumped apart when they realised they were no longer alone

"Oh sorry perhaps I should have knocked" Jackson couldn't help but smirk as the two guiltily looked at the other

After a moment's hesitation Shirley smiled and hugged her boss before nodding towards Ralph

"I know I shouldn't be fraternising with a work colleague but he's more than that, he's going to be by husband" she held out her left hand and Jackson noticed a petite solitaire diamond ring sitting proudly on her finger

"Why didn't you tell Me" Jackson asked as he shook Ralph's hand and kissed Shirley on the cheek

"Only asked her last night boss, couldn't believe she'd said yes, that's why I'm here just came to check I hadn't dreamt it and she really did say yes" Ralph was grinning from ear to ear "I better get going" he went to leave

"No way, get back here, this calls for a celebration what can we do?" Jackson was already trying to think of ways he could help the couple

Those few days that Jackson was away Aaron got a lot done on the restoration of the VW knowing that once his boyfriend returned he wouldn't want to spend so much time at the garage, he stripped the engine, bought new tyres and got in touch with a specialist car re-spray, he also checked the website and chose a private number plate as part of the gift it would all be sorted in time for Christmas, the mechanic just hoped that Jackson would like it, he thought he would as he wasn't into new cars, preferring like he did to keep his old van in preference to buying a new one.

Getting back to Yorkshire and to Aaron became Jackson's priority, as much as he liked to see his friends in London it just didn't have the appeal that a small Yorkshire village had, after being in the capital for three days he'd had enough, packed his small case locked up the penthouse and headed back to the love of his life, he hadn't spoken to Aaron that day knowing that he'd be hard at work at the garage besides in a few hours he'd be able to see his boyfriend, be able to hold him, be able to kiss him and he couldn't wait.

The VW had arrived back following a complete re-spray it was gleaming white all that was left was to put on the number plate but that would wait until the day before Christmas just one week away, Aaron felt the bubbles of excitement popping in his stomach as he looked at his gift to Jackson, god he hoped he liked it, he locked the garage up making sure that no-one could see the VW and walked slowly down the drive not looking forward to another night on his own, He missed Jackson so much, he missed his voice and the fact that he squeezed the toothpaste from the centre, all those little annoying habits he had just made Aaron love him all the more, he looked at Dale Head, their home, there was a light on, how?, Aaron opened the door "Jackson?"

Jackson had snuck in hoping that Aaron hadn't seen him, he turned the heating up so it was toasty and warm for when his boyfriend got home, he'd been waiting for nearly an hour before he heard the front door open, before he heard the voice he loved shout

"Jackson?"…..


	27. Chapter 27

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

Aaron stood in the doorway he could smell Jackson's aftershave and shower gel his boyfriend was definitely back at home, he felt his body respond just the mere thought of seeing his beautiful brown eyes had him walking forward as he shouted

"Jackson"

The door to the kitchen swung open and then there he was looking just as fit and as gorgeous as the Mechanic remembered, it may only have been three days but in Aaron's opinion it was three days too many

"Hi"

The builder sounded almost shy, he looked at Aaron and he melted

"Get over here" Aaron grinned as he opened his arms to greet his boyfriend

"No way, you're covered in oil"

He shook his head but at the same time approached the mechanic welcoming the feel of his arms around him and his lips as they captured his in a sweet kiss

"God I've missed you" Jackson sighed as he rested his forehead to Aaron's

"Have you?"

"Oh, only a little bit more than a lot" the builder smiled at his partner at last content to have his man back in his arms

"Can't say I'd noticed, have you been away?" Aaron smirked before swooping in to kiss his boyfriend with all the passion that he'd been missing these last three nights, with his lips still attached to Jackson's he whispered "I think we should go to bed" not giving Jackson time to think he deepened the kiss and manoeuvred them to the stairs before taking his hand and climbing them to spend precious time in his partners embrace.

With college finished for the term, Premier Refurbishments shut down until the end of January and the Garage closed for the holidays both men had time to spend together they had arranged to go into Leeds shopping and Aaron was impatiently waiting for Jackson who was still in their bedroom getting dressed

"C'mon Jackson, if we don't hurry the shops will be shut" Aaron shouted up the stairs

"Alright I'm coming" the reply was shouted back

When Jackson eventually walked into their kitchen Aaron looked at him and wolf whistled

"Wow, you look good enough to eat" the mechanic had a wicked gleam in his eye

"Don't start with that Livesy, I thought you wanted to go Christmas shopping"

"I did, but then you come in here looking like that and all I can think about is you in bed, naked, legs apart, wanting Me"

"Oh don't or we'll never get out of here and then you won't have any presents to unwrap on the big day" the builder at that moment wanted nothing more than to just climb back into their bed and spend the day making love with his lover

"Speak for yourself, I've already got most of yours!" the mechanic winked, picked up the van keys and headed for the door

"What you got Me? Jackson started to rush around Aaron, tickling him and nudging his arms "Come on tell Me, tell Me"

"Won't, you'll just have to wait until Santa has been" Aaron gave a sickly sweet smile and walked out

Leeds was heaving with shoppers, the two had separated arranging to meet up again under the clock at 6pm Jackson had rang Ben asking if there was a table free at the Restaurant so He and Aaron could have a meal before returning to Emmerdale, Ben had been a bit hesitant after all "Chambers" is where Jackson had been shot but the builder had insisted that it was fine and there was nowhere else in the City that they would want to eat.

Jackson wandered around the shops looking at all the gifts on display with the colourful ribbons and glittery paper all meant to draw shoppers into parting with their hard earn wages, looking at the toys Jackson could easily guess how some parents got out of their depths trying to give their children everything that they'd asked for, He picked up some toys for Bean before spotting a train set, He just had to get it for his Godson or more probably for Ben, Aaron and himself, poor Bean wouldn't get a look in good job He's only a few months old

Aaron had picked up some stuff for his Mam including a bottle of her favourite perfume and some new earrings large hoopy ones just the kind his Mam really liked, he spotted a Jumper that would suit Jackson, cream and brown with huge pockets and buttons he could see Jackson in it so bought it without checking the price it was expensive but his boyfriend was more than worth it, before 6pm he was ready to call it a day as he walked up to the rendezvous point he could see Jackson already there waiting

"Been waiting long?" he asked as he stopped in front of his partner

"Hello to you too"

"Sorry, Hello" the mechanic dropped a quick kiss on his boyfriends lips not caring who was watching or what they thought, no body else mattered only Jackson and he knew that he enjoyed PDA'S, it made him happy and that made Aaron happy, infact he was so happy he kissed the builder again this time lingering a little longer over the kiss before eventually releasing his lips taking hold of his hand and walking off

Jackson loved the feel of Aaron's hand in his, He loved that Aaron was walking through the centre of Leeds holding his hand not hiding the fact that they were a couple

"You hungry?" he stopped and looked at his Boyfriend "Silly question really isn't it you're always hungry"

"Yeah, but not always for food" the mechanic winked and then smiled as he noticed the blush creeping across the builders cheeks "Oh that's so cute, have I embarrassed you?" he pulled Jackson towards him

"No"

"Why you blushing then?"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not, must be the cold"

"Okay….If you say so, where are we going to eat everywhere will be jam packed this time of night"

"Good job I rang Ben earlier then isn't it, He's reserved us a table at Chambers" Jackson went to start walking again until he came to the end of their combined arms "Aaron?"

"You sure you want to go back there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jackson!"

"That's all in the past, lets leave it there, besides "Chambers" serves the best food in town I'm starving and I know nothing and no one is ever going to hurt me there again"

Aaron moved forward walking quickly almost dragging Jackson behind him

"C'mon then lets get there, I hope that Ben has steak pie on the menu, coz I'm definitely having that followed by Lemon drizzle cake, Umm I can taste it now"

Jackson stood watching his boyfriend walking up the road, he had to smile, he loved Aaron so much it was going to be a great Christmas he hadn't looked forward to anything so much in a really long time

"Hey, Aaron wait up!"


	28. Chapter 28

The Student and The Mechanic

Jackson and Aaron were sat watching TV, feet up on the coffee table mugs of steaming drinks in their hands as one of the Christmas appeal adverts came on it reminded Jackson of his shopping trip he'd thought then about how some families would be struggling to make ends meet buying food and essentials without the added pressures of buying presents knowing for some children peer pressure would mean not getting the right labels would leave them open to ridicule, he had more than enough money what was it for if not to spread a little festive cheer after all "tis the season for a reason "

Aaron too had been watching the advert, he had everything he could possibly want and he was sat beside him, if someone was to say to him that all he could have for Christmas was Jackson then he'd settle for that happily, he knew he'd be getting presents on Christmas morning but what about others?, he looked at his boyfriend who'd been studying him closely

"Jackson"

"I know, C'mon grab your coat, lets go and get some presents for the kids"

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking" Aaron asked as he brought both their coats into the Lounge

"Because I'm brilliant, and besides I saw you're eyes fill with tears as you watched that advert, we have the money, so we'll go and spend some and drop the stuff off at the Children's ward at the hospital and at the charity drop off points, is that okay?"

Aaron zipped up Jackson's coat, leant in a kissed him

"It's more than okay"

At the toy shop both men were amazed at all the different toys, but what to buy, Aaron took Jackson to one side

"How much do you think you can afford to spend?" the mechanic looked at his boyfriend

"It's not My money It's our money, our gift to the kids, so don't worry about the cost just pick what you want and we'll sort it at the tills" the builder couldn't keep the smile off his face as he saw the sparkle in his boyfriends eye just looking at all the rows of toys to choose from

There was a young sales assistant watching them, two men dressed in jeans one of them with holes in could hardly warrant being over polite to, she was tired and looking forward to going home, that was until she heard the older of the two men explaining that cost wasn't an issue and that the other man should just pick what he wanted and that the bill would be sorted then she perked up hoping that she'd be able to get the sale it would secure her job in the new year when things went quiet, she walked towards them

"Can I help you with anything?" she asked putting on her best fake smile

"You're okay thanks" Aaron's voice didn't hide the fact that he didn't like the girl and Jackson gave him a look "You're Colleague can though" the mechanic continued and indicated to a shy looking girl hovering around looking uncertain

Who Her?"

Aaron nodded

"Suit yourself" she sniffed and walked off speaking to the other girl before disappearing upstairs

"Hello, Can I, Can I help you?" the other girl had come towards the pair

Jackson smiled, looked at her name badge

"Yes Julie you certainly can" Jackson smiled and took hold of Aaron's hand "You see Aaron here?"

The shop girl nodded

"Well he's the love of My life and He wants to make a few dreams come true so we are here to buy some toys for the kids who's parents cannot afford them, and you see he's made all My dreams come true just by being in My life, do you think you can help Me make this dream come true for Aaron?"

She looked unsure, that was until Jackson took out a roll of money, her eyes popped out of her head

"Yes Sir, I'm sure I can help" she smiled as she went to get a pad and pen to write down the amounts of toys to be bought

Aaron looked at Jackson, god he is beautiful and with a heart so big and generous, the mechanic could hardly believe that someone as wonderful as Jackson would want to be with him the look in the builders eye told Aaron he did though

"You are soft, you know that?" Aaron was smiling as he said it

"I am and you love Me" the builder confirmed

"I certainly do" Aaron kissed his boyfriend tenderly trying to convey just what he was feeling

There was a small noise, it was Julie trying to catch their attention

"Are you ready to start?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded

Several hours later and the three of them were chatting away like they'd known each other for years, Julie had lost her shyness and was now wandering around the shelves suggesting suitable toys and the age ranges that they covered, she was proving very knowledgeable

At the tills the toys were getting bagged up ready to be delivered to the various charities and to the hospital the amount was climbing Julie was getting nervous but she stood looking at the two young men standing watching the total they didn't seem nervous at all, perhaps there was a Santa Claus and in every day life he looked like either a young builder or mechanic, Christmas really did bring out the best in most people

Sitting in Jackson's van Aaron was studying the receipt he really couldn't believe that they had spent that amount of money on toys, Jackson climbed in beside his boyfriend rested a hand on the mechanics knee and gave it a little squeeze

"Everything okay?"

"Are you sure about this?" Aaron turned to look at his partner

"Yeah and any way it's too late now, we can't disappoint the children can we?" the builder squeezed the younger mans knee again

"But Jackson I think we may have overdone it I mean £25,000.00 on toys and gifts"

"Nah, if you'd have wanted to spend double that amount it would have be okay, everything you do is okay by Me" He kissed his boyfriend before putting the van in gear and heading for The Salvation Army charity drop off point

They dropped the gifts off at each site refusing to leave their names, just wished everyone a Merry Christmas before heading to the next destination, spreading the Christmas cheer as they went.

A/N - Cheesy I know but I for one am starting to get into the swing of things getting ready for Christmas only 10 weeks to go, or for those of us who are Monthly paid - only 2 more pay days (Scary or what!)


	29. Chapter 29

The Student and The Mechanic

Usual disclaimer applies

A/N - Lots of loving in this chapter, but these two are just too adorable not to allow them this time together

The crispness of the air, the tinkle of the fairy lights, the carol singers, the drunken shouts of "Merry Christmas" had all fuelled a really great Christmas Eve but now Jackson and Aaron were wrapped tightly in each others arms allowing the warmth of their bed to seep into their chilled skins, both had been a bit unsteady on the short walk home from The Woolpack holding each other up as the skidded and giggled at the others attempt to stay on their feet, the party atmosphere had infected all the residents and it had turned into a raucous, fun filled night

Aaron was the first one into bed burrowing down and shivering as the cool cotton of the sheets made contact with his equally chilly skin

"C'mon Jackson I'm freezing, need a cuddle to warm up"

Jackson entered their bedroom after brushing his teeth he was still fully clothed

"Should wear Pyjama's then" He smirked

"No way, they take too long to get off during our night time antic's" His eyes sparkled with invitation

"You think you're getting some tonight forget it, I'm tired" Jackson yawned as he finished undressing and went to lift the duvet so he could get in

Aaron held the duvet tightly around him making it impossible for Jackson to grab any

"Leave go will you I'm getting cold standing here!"

"Are we going to have sex?" the mechanic enquired

"No"

"OH, Please!"

"I'm tired Aaron"

"I'll do all the work, you can just lay there"

"Alright, but I'm telling you now I won't enjoy it"

"Yes You will" Aaron grinned as he lifted the duvet for Jackson to crawl under and into his waiting arms

They cuddled close as the warmth started to thaw their bones, Aaron occasionally dropped his lips to Jackson's tasting the mint of toothpaste on his breath, these kisses became more frequent and lingering as the fires of passion were ignited, the mechanic let his hands wander over his partners body caressing and kneading the skin he came into contact with, his hand slipped lower and lower until he could claim his prise

"Oh god Jackson you make Me so horny, I want you so much, I need you" he closed his hand around Jackson's penis as it came to life

With Aaron's hand stroking him Jackson found it increasingly difficult to stay still, He'd told the mechanic that he was tired knowing full well that once his partner touched him there would be no way he could deny either of them, the hand on his member rubbing and twisting up, down and around had him groaning out

"Ha, got you"

Aaron's breath was hot on the builders neck

Jackson didn't reply but shifted his legs so they could open further, Aaron stopped, looked at his lover

"Tell Me what you want Me to do to you!"

Jackson lay still with his lower lip captured in his teeth as he tried to stay clam the maddening effect of Aaron's still hand on his cock leaving little room for coherent thoughts

"Tell Me" Aaron's voice was little more than a whisper

Still nothing, so he moved his hand so he was now sweeping past Jackson's hole

That did it

Jackson flung his head back on his pillow as he raised his hips and tried to capture his partners fingers, but Aaron moved away

The mewling noise from Jackson was new to Aaron and it turned him on so much, to know he had such power over his lover, knowing he was going to satisfy him in every sense was threatening to overwhelm the mechanic, he had to calm down, but then Jackson reached for him

"I want you to make love to Me, I want you on Me, in Me, all over Me" the builder breathed "I love you so much" he kissed his partner "So very, very much"

"What else?" Blue eyes looked into brown, and to make sure that his lover answered Aaron thrust his hips at Jackson

"I want to feel you in Me, every inch as you push in, I want to know that your gorgeous cock is buried deep inside Me, I want to ride your cock in and out over and over until all I can think about is your cock and what you are doing to Me with it, I want you to cum inside Me so I can claim you as mine for the rest of our lives"

Aaron could see it all as Jackson spoke he closed his eyes to concentrate on his words, saw in his mind him entering the builder inch by delicious inch watching his lover knowing he was as desperate for this as he was, he could feel the heat as he entered, could feel himself being pulled in not stopping until he was completely buried in his partner, he could feel the rhythm that they would use, could see Jackson writhing on the bed begging for more, he could feel the heat rising then He'd cum inside Jackson's ass still buried deep, deep inside

"Stop talking now" Aaron's breathing was ragged

"But I thought"

Jackson was silenced by Aaron's lips crashing on his, hands renewed their efforts to bring the builder to the precipice of orgasm, then fingering the builders hole preparing him before the mechanic pushed in

"Arghhh" Jackson was thrashing his head on his pillow, so many emotions were assaulting his senses that he couldn't concentrate on one thing, he was feeling so much that he didn't think he'd be able to hold on

"Slow down" Aaron bit down on his lovers shoulder

It was too much, Jackson felt the spring of his climax building, building until He cried out and shot his load all over Aaron's chest

Aaron was thrusting with such force it was like he was trying to pound Jackson through the mattress. In and out faster, harder and then the world went dark as his orgasm hit, he thrust and shuck before collapsing on his lover kissing his lips and whispering words of love only for Jackson to hear


	30. Chapter 30

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

A/N More Loving I'm afraid, I just can't seem to get them out of bed at the moment, just imagine what Christmas Morning will bring!

Jackson was laid spooning Aaron protecting the mechanic keeping him safe, this was their usual sleeping position only this time the builder wasn't asleep he was curled around his lover listening to his regular breathing, he smiled, life with the mechanic was everything he hoped it would be and a whole lot more, he thought about the last few months how his life had changed he had a new home, a new career and most importantly he had Aaron, on instinct he wrapped his arm more closely to his sleeping boyfriend bringing naked flesh in contact with naked flesh, suddenly there was only one thing on the builders mind

Aaron was coming up through the layers of sleep he could feel a hand on his chest pulling lightly on his chest hairs, he could feel feather light kisses on his neck and shoulders and he could feel the gentle thrusts, his boyfriend was awake, he held himself still enjoying the feeling of Jackson's eject penis as he slid along his crack, he sensed the builders fingers moving around to play with his hole they were cool and slick the older man had already thought about this and had squeezed lube onto his fingers, Aaron remained still his breathing deepening if Jackson knew he was awake he didn't say so

Jackson finished playing with Aaron he lined himself up and gently entered his partner, he was going to keep this slow and measured not the pounding that he'd taken from the mechanic, not that he hadn't enjoyed it because he had, even as he'd heard his partners breathing even out indicating he'd fallen asleep Jackson had relived their latest encountered tucking every moan, every movement away in his brain to cherish just in case he ever needed it, hopefully not, he and Aaron were solid, after everything that had happened nothing and no one could shake them

Aaron felt the slow slide of Jackson's penis enter him, he bit his lip to keep from moaning, it felt so good, the builder nuzzled his neck as he slowly moved backwards and forwards taking care to keep his movements gentle, this was all getting too much for the younger man who went to push back onto his boyfriend so he could be fully penetrated when a hand stopped him

"No don't, trust Me" the builders words were said against the mechanics shoulder

Aaron tried to lay still as Jackson worked his magic, his body was on fire with the need he felt for the older man, the love and the passion the builder was lavishing on his body sent his mind into overdrive, slowly, slowly the heat pooled in the mechanics stomach before sending shockwaves around his body, he couldn't keep still any longer, couldn't keep quiet any longer so he pleaded with his partner

"Please Jackson, Please!"

Jackson was struggling not to speed up, he wanted the younger man so much, but he knew if he could hold back let the moment build then this would be the best sex either of them had ever had, he gritted his teeth as he determined to keep this going as long as he could

Aaron had gripped the bed sheets his knuckles now white with the strain he'd put on his hands, he'd tried to grab Jackson's hips so he could move back onto him put Jackson hadn't allowed him to, he just kept up the slow maddening pace that was undoing Aaron thrust by gentle thrust, the man behind him was obviously trying to kill him

"Please Jackson, Please"

Aaron repeated

Still Jackson wouldn't speed up, he just kept rocking his hips as he pushed into his partner searching for and finding Aaron's prostate with every pass, he was now nipping and licking any part of the mechanic that he came into contact with, again maddeningly slowly kissing away any pain before starting on the next area

"Please Jackson, Please"

Aaron was desperate, how much longer would he be tortured like this?, how much more could he stand?

"Please Jackson, Please"

The builder switched angles as he moved in his partner even when buried as deeply as he thought he could be he pushed again needing to be as close to Aaron as he possible, instead of withdrawing he stayed inside his partner giving little extra thrusts keeping him all the way in, he reached around to feel the younger man's cock

At the feel of Jackson's hand on his penis Aaron arched away from the builders body and into his hand, Jackson had anticipated the move and at the same time Aaron moved into his hand the builder thrust into the mechanic, they both cried out

Aaron pushed into the builders hand feeling fingers stroking his shaft at the same time his partner did not let up thrusting into his ass

Jackson couldn't hold back any longer, he picked up his pace as his hand wrapped around Aaron's cock, he worked his way from base to tip rubbing his thumb over the head of the mechanic's penis Aaron flung his head back as he ground himself into his partners hand even as Jackson ground into his ass, and then it happened

They climaxed together

Aaron cried out Jackson's name as he was flung over the edge, Jackson at the same time thrust one final time into his partner before he let go too, he clamped his arms around the mechanic as quake after quake shook his body, never had he cum like that before he was exhausted but deliriously happy, he felt Aaron shift in his arms until they were facing each other, Jackson saw Aaron's tears

"Oh God Aaron did I hurt you?"

The mechanic shook his head as he nestled into his partner, there were no words to describe what he had just felt, no way he could tell his boyfriend just how much his love making had effected him so instead he cried silent tears wetting the builders chest before raising tear stained eyes to look at him

"Wow!"

"You liked it then?" the builder now sounded smug

"Oh Yeah" Aaron's voice was still wobbly as he tried to get his breathing even "Why have you never loved Me like that before?"

"I have loved you every way possible, it's just this time it was like this"

"Well, I'd certainly like it like that again, I thought I was Gonna die from wanting you I've never been so strung out before and when I came - Wow" Aaron shook just remembering it

They remained entwined, this time Jackson slept but Aaron although exhausted didn't want to lose the feeling to sleep so instead was contently laying with his boyfriend wrapped snugly in his arms

"Merry Christmas Jackson" he whispered as he cuddled into the builders body and closing his eyes

Outside the snow started to fall


	31. Chapter 31

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

The cold air on Jackson's back had him reaching for the duvet and wrapping it around himself he snuggled down and dozed, something was missing he turned over and cracked open one eye, no Aaron and judging by the chill of the covers he'd been gone a while, where the hell had he disappeared to and why, Jackson stretched smiling as he remembered the previous evening and the passionate encounters he'd had with his boyfriend the ecstasy of sharing his body over and over again with the mechanic nothing could eclipse the feeling of being buried so deeply in the younger mans body that it was impossible to know where one ended and the other started

Aaron had crept out of bed as daylight filtered through the bedroom curtains it looked like dawn but checking the clock he found it to be much later, winters mornings taking so much longer for the weak sun to make any in roads on the darkness, he silently dressed and left their bedroom he had one more job to do on the classic VW before he could give it to Jackson, he just hoped he'd like it, it wasn't new obviously but it looked in tip top condition now all the restoration work had been completed, he stole down the stairs and out into a chilly Christmas morning

The creaking of the door alerted Jackson that Aaron had returned he pretended to be asleep until an icy body pressed itself to him, he let out a little shriek turned over but before he could say anything Aaron's lips were on his kissing and sucking on his lower lip, arms reached around him and chilled feet were placed on his warm legs, he tried to complain but his boyfriend was not letting go of his lips any time soon

"C'mon lazy arse time to get that sexy backside out of bed"

Jackson was the one dressed now while Aaron was laid relaxing he'd known as soon as he'd returned to their bed that he'd have to the builders body again, as if three times the night before hadn't been enough, it hadn't taken long for the flames of passion to be fanned into life as hand and mouths were brought down onto soft skin, murmurs of longing and need falling off his lips as inch by slow inch the mechanic explored the builders body

Once downstairs the two men started the first of their Christmas traditions, they'd decided to hand presents out during the day instead of all at once, Jackson had reached under the tree to pull out a small parcel wrapped and with a gold bow on the top, he'd handed it to Aaron

"I hope you like it"

He seemed uncertain but Aaron smiled, grabbed the present and ripped the paper off before opening the lid

"I know it's not the same but I hope this will become a favourite too" The builder was babbling because Aaron was just sat looking at the contents "You don't like it, sorry I'll take it back and you can choose something else"

Aaron took the watch out of the box and put in on his wrist, it looked lovely, it had a gold face and a soft tan leather strap, the box lid said Rolex and Aaron knew it must have cost a fortune

"Like it" Aaron looked at his boyfriend "I love it, Thank you" he pressed a gentle kiss onto his partners lips "Right, time for your present, you'll have to put your shoes on though coz it's outside"

Jackson was confused what on earth had Aaron bought and why was it outside, he followed the mechanic to the door, they stopped and Aaron took hold of the door handle

"Happy Christmas Jackson"

The door opened and parked outside was a classic VW Beetle gleaming white, surely that couldn't be his present, could it, how on earth had Aaron managed it, he stepped outside and slowly walked up to the car

"It wasn't in such good shape when I got her" the mechanic explained " But Cain and I stripped it back and rebuilt her got her a new paint job aswell" Aaron finished

The builder couldn't keep the grin off his face, his boyfriend had given him the best present he'd ever had and the fact that he'd taken the time and effort to restore the classic car made it even more special, he walked up to the car and slowly touched the bonnet before turning to look at his partner

Aaron stood watching his boyfriend touching the car, watched as he peered in through the window. He jingled the keys before throwing them to the builder he still hadn't seen the best bit

Jackson caught the keys as they came sailing through the air and went to walk round to the drivers side as he reached the front he looked at the number plate and burst out laughing

"Oh yes very good very funny" he chuckled as he shuck his head, there for everyone to see was a new number plate declaring that the VW belonged to "BR1 CKY"

"So are we driving to Anna and Ben's" Aaron asked "What time are they expecting us?"

Jackson stood with the car door open " Fancy going for a ride now?" he enquired

Aaron licked his lips, looked Jackson up and down "Yeah but the kind of ride I want isn't in your car"

"No" the builder played along as he closed and locked the Beetle

"No" Aaron replied seductively "I want to ride your cock, hard and fast, in and out over and over" he could see his words affecting his partner so he licked his lips again

They made it inside, just, before Jackson shoved Aaron up against the closed door and devoured his mouth making the mechanic whimper and beg for what he wanted doing to him.

They were late for lunch but were sated in others ways and it must have shown on both their faces because Anna and Ben just smiled knowingly as the young lovers made a fuss of their Godson


	32. Chapter 32

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

Three grown men laying on the carpet with a train set that was meant for Bean, now that made Anna smile, her son was sat in the middle of the circular track his chubby fist stuffed in his mouth he gurgled and reached for the train every time it got within grabbing distance

"Dinners ready" Anna shouted as she returned to the kitchen to finish the gravy

"C'mon it's on the table" she tried again, still no footsteps could be heard

"Ben, I said Dinners ready" she hollered for the last time, still nothing so she marched into the lounge picked Bean up off the carpet and the train off the tracks before heading back to the kitchen leaving the men all complaining that she'd taken their toy away

Lounging after a delicious lunch they were sprawled on the sofa's while Bean was snoozing in his bouncy chair, Jackson and Aaron were snuggled up close on one sofa whilst Ben had his arms wrapped around Anna on the other

"That was a lovely lunch Anna, Thanks" Aaron stretched and rubbed his belly

"You're very welcome, it's nice to be able to cook for you, usually it's always Ben that cooks so it's good to give him the day off too"

"Oh isn't she lovely?" Ben cooed as he kissed his wife smiling down at her when he broke the kiss

"Right Present time" Jackson jumped up

"Oh Please, can't we just chill out a bit?" Aaron stretched again

"Well if you don't want this present then" the builder held a parcel teasing his boyfriend

"Well if I must" Aaron held his hands out

Jackson returned the parcel to the bag

"You'll just have to wait, here pass that to Ben" Jackson instructed while he got up and gave Anna her gift "Merry Christmas Anna" he dropped a kiss onto her lips "And thank you for everything you've do for Me, I mean us this year"

Anna fingered the gift, it had obviously been wrapped by Jackson the corners were neat and the tape had been cut not ripped off by teeth which is how she knew Aaron dealt with selotape, Ben too was now holding his gift after hugging the younger men and thanking them

"We've got you something too" the pretty brunette had reached under their tree and brought out a box wrapped with paper and a red ribbon "Actually, it's really off Bean, he hopes you'll like it" she handed it to the mechanic

Ben was the first to open his gift, it was tickets to the Good Food Show, hotel reservations for the 3 nights that the show was on and transport to and from the venue

"We didn't know which day you'd want to go, which chefs you'd want to see, so we decided that you should just go to it all" the builder was smiling as he looked at his friend "Anna's going to and Me and Uncle Aaron are having Bean, so it's all sorted"

"That's brilliant, thanks guys I've always wanted to go" Ben was overwhelmed by their generosity "Now your's Anna" he turned to watch his wife unwrap her gift

Anna carefully unwrapped her gift, it was an intricately carved chest inlaid with ivory it had a lock with a small gold key, she turned the key and looked inside, already placed in the chest were the first scan picture of Bean, his and Anna's hospital bracelets , Bean's birth certificate and the welcome home banner that had adorned Sunshine Cottage the day they had come to live in Emmerdale, she touched the items her visions misting as she realised what she was holding

"It's a memory chest" Aaron felt it necessary to explain

"I know" Anna's voice wobbled with emotions and a tear escaped to roll down her cheek

"Don't you like it?" the mechanic questioned

Aaron was confused he was sure at the time that Anna would like their gift but seeing her now he wasn't sure, then he was wrapped in the tightest hug he thought he'd ever had

Anna couldn't speak, it was the most perfect thing that she could have been given, it meant so much to her to know that these two men, her friends, realised how significant this year had been to her, how her life had changed beyond recognition and that she would need a chest to store those memories in

"It's perfect" she whispered as she released them kissing them both before turning to her husband tears still shining in her eyes like jewels "Did you see Ben?, isn't it just amazing?" she showed the chest to Ben he too couldn't think of a better present for his gorgeous wife

After wiping her eyes Anna turned to Jackson and Aaron

"Are you gonna open it or just keep staring at it?" she indicated to their present which was sat on Aaron's lap

"You do it Jackson"

Aaron held the box as his boyfriend undid the ribbon and then they both opened the lid, inside were two identical T Shirts quoting "Officially The Best God Father " on the front and there was also a picture of the two of them holding Bean and it was mounted in a silver frame

Aaron was choked, here were two people who had included him in their family like they had known him all their lives, yes he was Jackson's partner but it was so much more than that, and it affected him deeply

Jackson noticed that Aaron was getting upset

"Oh Babe, come here" He opened his arms for the mechanic to turn into and buried his head in the younger mans neck, he held Aaron as he composed himself, then feeling him pull away he dropped his arms

The mechanic looked at Ben and Anna standing looking anxious, but still the words wouldn't come

"Hey don't look so worried you two" Jackson said smiling "For Aaron to have had that kind of reaction I can tell you He doesn't just like the gift He loves it, Me too"

The next instance they were all in a group hug, Bean stirred and then wailed

Aaron looked at Anna

"Can I see to him"

"Sure" she kissed the mechanic on the cheek

Aaron turned to his Godson, picked him up and left the room, shortly after murmurs could be heard as the mechanic changed the little boy's nappy and prepared his bottle

"He's so good with kids" Ben said almost to himself "You should think about having one yourselves"

Jackson raised and eye, their own child, would Aaron want that?, he would have to talk about it with his partner, but he for one loved the idea of a son or daughter which they could love and raise together, but first there was one thing they needed to do and that was to get married, another thing Jackson was hoping would be sorted before the end of the Christmas Period

"Keep the day after Boxing Day free" he said to his friends

They both looked puzzled "Why"

"Because I'm going to marry Aaron on that day, it's a secret though because Aaron doesn't know it yet"

Anna gave a little squeal before Ben managed to get his hand over her mouth


	33. Chapter 33

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

Aaron returned with a clean content little boy his bum was clean and his tummy full all he needed now was a cuddle from his mum and he go to bed without complaints, as the mechanic opened the sitting room door silence descended as the occupants sprang apart, he also noticed the soppy look on Anna's face

"What's up?" he looked at them all

Anna took Bean off him and hid her face trying not to give anything away

"I'll just put this little man to bed and then I'll make a cuppa, unless Ben will you put the kettle on?" she didn't wait for her husband to answer before going upstairs

"Looks like I'm making the drinks, Coffee alright?"

"Yeah, great" both Jackson and Aaron replied together

Left on their own Jackson pulled his boyfriend into his arms and placed his lips on those of the mechanic pausing before deepening the kiss

"Trying to distract Me won't work you know?" Aaron stated as Jackson raised his head

"So you definitely don't want that present that I brought with Me?" the builder smirked he loved teasing his partner making him wait for the latest gift

"You know I do" Aaron confirmed and held his hands out

"Okay, the builder kissed him again swiftly on his lips before reaching down and handing an envelope to his boyfriend

At the same time Aaron handed Jackson a larger squidgy parcel

"How did you get that here without Me seeing?" the builder was looking at the younger man a smile plastered on his face

"I didn't Anna's had it here for a few days, I didn't want you to find it so she hid it for Me"

"Sneaky Mr Livesy, I love it"

"Go on then open it" Aaron told Jackson who ripped off the paper to reveal the jumper the mechanic had bought on their shopping trip to Leeds "Do you like it?"

Jackson held the jumper at arms length to admire it, he loved the pockets and the huge buttons on the roll neck, he took off the jumper he was wearing and put on his new one, it fit him perfectly

"Wow, you look gorgeous" Aaron managed to whisper before kissing his boyfriend again and snaking his arms around the builders body enjoying the physical contact between them

From the doorway Ben saw the two kissing he loved the fact that these two were so comfortable together and with him and Anna that they didn't feel that they had to hide their love for each other, he was so pleased for Jackson he had found a partner that loved him just as much and it made the chef so happy

"Right coffee's ready" he placed the tray down as Anna came back in

"Oh Aaron you were so right Jackson looks so sexy in that jumper" she winked at the mechanic

"You told Anna you think I'm sexy did you?" Jackson could see his boyfriend was embarrassed but couldn't help but tease him the pink tinge to his cheeks just making him so adorable

"Remind Me not to tell you anything again" Aaron tried to sound stern as he looked at the pretty brunette but he couldn't keep up the pretence his face giving him away as he grinned back at her

"It's okay Aaron some day I'll tell you what Jackson says about you"

"Don't you dare Anna" Jackson shuck a finger at his friend

"What, not tell him about how you love the blueness of his eyes or the way his hips sway when he moves, or how you love his bum, his arms" She was obviously enjoying herself as she listed the things that Jackson loved about his partner

"Stop, NOW" the builder moaned

"But there's so much more"

Aaron was thrilled at what he was hearing

"Ben" Jackson moaned "Control your wife"

"Don't include Me" the chef grinned at Jackson discomfort

"Some help you are, you're supposed to be My friend"

"I am, but everything she's saying is right and Aaron deserves to know it and besides I know better than to side with anyone other than my beautiful wife"

Aaron took pity on his boyfriend by opening the envelope he'd been holding since Jackson had handed it to him, it was a day racing at Croft Racing circuit including driving a Rally car

"Is it okay?" the builder checked

Aaron nodded and looked up at Jackson tears again in his eyes, so many happy tears, He didn't think that this day could get any better

Walking home hand in hand a couple of hours later Jackson turned to look at Aaron

"Do you know something?"

"What?"

"Last Christmas I was on My own, I had a ping and pierce microwave dinner, I didn't see anyone and I only spoke to one person that was My Mam she was in Goa in India, I had a fortune in money but I had no one not even Ben and Anna because they were visiting Bens folks as they were emigrating, this Christmas, well, it's been the best, since I met you My life has been the best, yes I know it hasn't all been plain sailing but you know I wouldn't change a thing because I've got you" he leaned in and kissed the mechanic

Aaron stood listening to Jackson talk he remembered how he'd never previously celebrated Christmas probably because like Jackson he'd been alone, yes he had his family but what he really needed was someone to call his own and to share his life with and that's what he'd found with Jackson

"I love you Jackson Walsh" he took hold of Jackson's hand and drew him into his arms kissing the builders waiting lips

"I love you too" the builder smiled "Oh and by the way, day after tomorrow I'm going to prove it"

He dropped to his knee right in the middle of the road and looked up at the love of his life

"Aaron, will you marry Me?"

Aaron was speechless standing in the road looking down at his partner who'd just asked him to marry him, they'd been planning on getting engaged that night, He shook not wanting to remember the night at "Chambers" did Jackson mean engaged?

Jackson was waiting for Aaron to answer the unknowing was killing him, he wanted to marry Aaron more than anything in this world that would make his life complete

"What did you mean by the day after Tomorrow you'd prove it?" the mechanic questioned "And for Gods sake get up" he reached down to help the builder stand

Standing looking into each others eyes Jackson explained

"If you'll have Me, I've booked the Registry Office for 2pm, Ralph and Shirley are coming up from London and are bringing Joe, Anna and Ben will be there with Bean along with your Mam and Cain" Jackson trailed off he was unsure now if this is what Aaron really wanted

"If I'll have you?" Aaron paused trying to compose himself "Oh Jackson, of course I'll have you" the bubbles of happiness were popping in his stomach

"Is that a yes?" the builder was smiling

"Yes, Yes, YES" Aaron flung his arms around Jackson before kissing his lover there in the middle of the road


	34. Chapter 34

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

Aaron couldn't sleep every time he closed his eyes his mind went into overdrive about the wedding his heart raced and his stomach did it's usual flip flop when he thought about being married to Jackson, being tied to the builder for life, it was scary but in a good way he knew without a doubt that this what he wanted he couldn't wait for the day after tomorrow he looked over at his partner apparently sleeping soundly beside him, that was until

"You better get some beauty sleep, I'm not marrying some ugly git in less than 36 hours" Jackson spoke without opening his eyes

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Aaron moaned

"Easy, I've known about this for the last two weeks, I've had chance to get used to the idea, besides I'm not that excited, admittedly it's probably because I'm only marrying you" He opened one eye to watch his boyfriends reaction

It took a second for the penny to drop but then Aaron launched himself at the builder

"You take that back"

He kissed his partner and so much more long into the night before he was satisfied with the outcome

Boxing Day found the two men lounging in front of the TV watching a soppy Christmas movie, the local news came on during the interval one particular item was of interest to Aaron and Jackson they both sat up and took notice when the news reader announced

"The Christmas toy appeal which is run every year received an unexpected boost when two young men who refused to leave their names dropped off a number of toys and gifts to the appeal headquarters a few days before Christmas, these donations meant that families who were struggling could at least give their children toys that previously they wouldn't be able to, so those two men if they are out there watching the charities involved wanted to express their thanks and gratitude"

The news reader added

"And from everyone in the studio we want to add our sincere thanks too"

When the movie started again Aaron found he couldn't concentrate surely there should be something he should be doing, he'd asked Jackson that morning if there was anything that needed doing but he simply shook his head and said it was all under control, suddenly Aaron knew what he needed to do he sprang up which startled Jackson who had been snoozing instead of watching the TV

"I'm going out I won't be long" he dropped a kiss to the builders lips and disappeared before Jackson had a chance to ask if he wanted company

Aaron stood looking in the jewellers window he was looking for a ring for Jackson, a wedding ring that he'd slip on his partners finger at the ceremony, he knew what he wanted but so far hadn't found it, just as he was about to walk away he spotted it, platinum plain with a rope design on it, he just hoped they had Jackson's size and that they could engrave it straight away he didn't have a lot of time, he walked through the door determined that he wouldn't be coming out without a ring for Jackson

Dale Head was bathed in light when the mechanic returned, he opened the door and was immediately enveloped in the warmth of the cottage, he could smell cooking and he could hear pans being clattered down along with a few choice words, he couldn't hear everything his boyfriend was saying but what he did hear it sounded like the builder was struggling, he silently opened the door and walked up to his partner

Jackson felt arms around him, could feel the winter chill that his boyfriend had brought in with him, but at that precise moment he wasn't in the best of moods, He'd hoped to spend the day with Aaron but several hours ago the mechanic had gone out promising not to be long, the hours had passed and with them the builders mood had soured, where the hell had he been?, then he felt soft lips on his neck

"Sorry took longer than I thought"

Aaron swung Jackson around so he could look at his boyfriend

Looking into Aaron's eyes Jackson melted, how could he stay mad at him?, He was his very reason for breathing, so he needed some time away from him he shouldn't begrudge him that after all tomorrow they'd be married and he could spend as much time as he liked with the mechanic

"Can I help, it sounded like you were having trouble when I walked in" Aaron smiled

"It's okay, just didn't have enough hands but I got it now, you hungry?" Jackson rolled his eyes even as he said it

"I'm starving, have I got time for a shower? I'm frozen could do with warming up"

Jackson had turned back to the Aga so didn't see the look his partner had given him

"Sure, if you're quick"

Aaron reached over and turned the pans off

"We are never quick" the mechanic smirked at his partner

"Oh, I see" the builder smiled

Aaron took Jackson's hand and led him up the stairs, they undressed each other before stepping under the hot water cascading from the shower as the two men kissed and fondled each other taking their time to leisurely make love while the water tumbled over their heads

They missed the door bell that had rang while they were upstairs but when they came down there sitting on the mat was a card signed by everyone in the village, wishing them happiness on their big day

Jackson looked at his lover standing there still damp from their extended shower when and idea came to him

"Aaron"

"Hmm"

"Do you really only want a small wedding tomorrow?"

"Why, what you planning?" the mechanic was getting suspicious of his boyfriends plans he could see the cogs turning inside his brain

"Well all these people have gone to the trouble of signing the card all wanting us to be happy, so why don't we invite them all to the wedding?"

Jackson was standing looking at Aaron, he was getting excited at the thought of everyone being with them as they made their vows to each other

"Are you sure?" the mechanic checked

"Are you?" the builder countered

Aaron thought for a second he didn't usually like to be the centre of attention, but on his wedding day, the day he and Jackson became partners for life, well he couldn't think of anything he'd like more

"Lets do it"

"Yes" Jackson punched the air as he pulled out his phone

"What you doing?" The mechanic questioned

"Ringing the Pub, what better way do you know to let people know they are invited to our wedding than to tell Chas"

"Yeah, your right she does have a voice like a fog horn"

"I'll tell her you said that" Jackson grinned

"Don't you dare"

"Or else"

"I won't marry you" Aaron threatened


	35. Chapter 35

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

Standing in front of the Registrar two young men pledged their love for the other witnessed by not only family but friends old and new, Ralph and Shirley had arrived it made them even more determined not to have a long engagement they wanted a slice of the happiness Jackson and Aaron had, not only them but the residents of Emmerdale and the Students from Jackson's college course all made the day perfect in every way

Aaron had crept out of the bed he shared with Jackson early that morning he'd sat on the edge admiring the form of his sleeping boyfriend, he realised that after today Jackson would his husband and he couldn't be happier, he couldn't believe that nine short months had seen his life flipped on it's head, he'd gone from having nothing to having everything in his life that he could possibly want and that was wrapped up in the very nice packaging of the builder, he reached down and softly kissed the builder

"Bye Baby see you at the alter" they didn't go in for pet names but today he couldn't help but say what his heart was thinking he left their room after leaving a note on the pillow for Jackson to find when he woke up

Jackson woke and stretched, he lay luxuriating in the warmth and comfort of their big comfy bed, something was niggling his brain then as consciousness swept over him another emotion came with it, he was getting married today, he turned over and discovered the envelope on the pillow waiting for him, he reached over and smiled when he saw Aaron's writing

The hours since Aaron left Dale Head had passed in a whirl as his mam had fussed around him making sure he'd eaten some breakfast, then she chased him up to his old bedroom when he'd walked in there laid out ready was the suit he'd be wearing to marry Jackson, he'd taken a long shower before relaxing, then he'd climbed into his suit before going down to the bar where some of the residents were waiting as Jackson had arranged for cars to come and collect everyone making sure that they'd all be at the Registry in plenty of time

Once everyone had left leaving only Aaron and his mam at the pub Chas had looked at her son with tears in her eyes, she was so very proud of him and delighted that he had met such an amazing partner in Jackson, she was just about to blubber all over him when they heard a horn toot outside and walked out, there waiting to take them to the ceremony was a vintage Rolls Royce, as they were passing Dale Head Aaron was sure he saw Jackson coming out, He looked stunning in his suit, Aaron's stomach went flip flop

Jackson came out of Dale Head after watching the Rolls Royce pass their window, he'd spent the morning with Ben, Anna and Bean all of whom had managed to keep Jackson's nerves at bay but now as he walked to the VW Beetle that Aaron had given him on Christmas Day he could feel the butterflies in his stomach but these had hob nail boots on them, Ben would follow in their car but Anna had insisted on riding with Jackson and had chatted all the way to the Registry Office leaving Jackson's butterflies little time to over power the builder

At 1.55pm both Jackson and Aaron had arrived and were shown into a little anti room to speak to the Registrar, they'd smiled shyly at each other and Jackson had whispered softly to his partner how stunning he looked these compliments had the mechanic blushing but secretly he was delighted that Jackson had noticed because Aaron had noticed just how beautiful the builder looked standing with the sun light dancing on his curly hair he had never looked more gorgeous

After a short conversation with Mary the Registrar they were shown into a larger room she'd squeezed both the men on the arm

"Relax and enjoy every moment" she stated before opening the doors and inviting their guests in, she waited for everyone to be seated before her eyes turned once again to the two young men standing in front of her "Are you ready?, right lets begin"

"Not so quick"

A loud voice was heard at the back of the room, everyone turned

"Mam!"

Jackson was smiling at Hazel who was standing in the doorway

"You don't think I'd miss this young man, do you?"

Hazel walked forward and was met half way by her son who closed his arms around her

"How?"

"Ask that remarkable young man you are about to marry" she smiled at the tears in her sons eyes

Jackson turned to Aaron

"How did you manage this" he walked up to the love of his life, everyone else was forgotten about as they looked at each other

"I rang Hazel after you'd proposed, asked her if she could make it over for today" he was smiling at the builder

"There was a little bit more to it than that Aaron" Hazel interrupted

Jackson looked at his mam, then at Aaron and then back to his mam

"Aaron bought Me an airline ticket it was waiting for Me at the Airport and he arranged to have Me picked up and brought to the Registry Office"

Jackson listened to his mam, before turning once again to the mechanic only just holding the tears at bay

"Thank you" he managed to whisper

"Come here both of you" Hazel held her arms open and both Jackson and Aaron were wrapped in a bear hug, when they parted she looked at her boys "Isn't it about time you two were getting married?"

Both young men nodded before stepping back in front of Mary who also had tears in her eyes, never had she seen two people more in love, Jackson and Aaron shared a kiss before the ceremony was started

Twenty minutes later they emerged into the December sunshine as legal partners, they spent the next few minutes being congratulated and having photo's taken with family and friends before everyone proceeded to return to the village where a party had been organised at The Woolpack

The short drive back to Emmerdale would be their only time alone for the next few hours and the pair were determined to enjoy it, Jackson was driving slowly back in his Beetle with his husband sat beside him occasionally his hand would stray onto the mechanics knee, his husband, god it felt so fantastic to be able to call Aaron his husband at last

"You happy?" Jackson asked

"Oh only a little bit more than a lot" Aaron replied using a statement that Jackson had once said to him

"Good, I love you Aaron"

"I love you too"

The rest of the journey was made in companionable silence, Jackson pulled up outside Dale Head, turned to his husband before pulling him close and kissing him

Jackson knew now that he'd never be alone again, he'd always have Aaron by his side and that fact alone made the builder so happy


	36. Chapter 36

The Student and The Mechanic

Disclaimer applies

The party had been in full swing for a couple of hours and in that time Jackson and Aaron had not spent more than five minutes in each others company, considering this party was for them they weren't getting to enjoy it together, every time Aaron looked for his husband he found him deep in conversation with either someone from Emmerdale or one of his fellow students, on the odd occasion that he thought he would get some time with Jackson someone always beat him to the builder just as he was walking up to him and quite frankly it was starting to piss him off

Jackson could feel his eyes on him, he knew exactly where he was in the room even though it was full of people, he knew that Aaron wanted to be with him so on a whim he looked over at the mechanic and winked before returning his attention back to something Pearl was saying although he wasn't really listening, no, he was acutely aware that striking blue eyes were boring into him willing him to look up, to look at his husband, could he risk another look?, oh yes he could

The look that Jackson had just given Aaron was enough to have the mechanic moving towards him and although Jackson seemed to be listening to Pearl once Aaron got near he looked directly at him and smiled melting the Mechanics heart on the spot

"How you doing?" Jackson took hold of Aarons hand

"I miss you!" Aaron was aware that his voice sounded like a whine

"How can you miss Me I've been right here"

"But I've not been able to spend any time with you, and it's our wedding day"

Pearl witnessed this little exchange, she kissed both of them on the cheeks before moving away leaving the two young men to have some time together

"Don't you know it's unhealthy to be in such an aroused state for this length of time" Aaron looked at his husband

"You aroused then?" Jackson smirked

"I'm aroused every time I'm within ten feet of you"

Jackson was tempted to laugh until he really looked at Aaron and saw he was serious

"Oh"

Aaron took hold of his husbands hand leading him behind the bar, heading for the back room where hopefully it would be less crowded

Standing in the passage they could hear voices, laughter and it was coming from the room they were heading to, Aaron thought for a second, should they go up to his old bedroom, surely that would be too obvious and people would look for them there, he looked around before smiling and pulling open the door to the cupboard under the stairs, he switched on the light before shoving Jackson in he followed and closed the door firmly behind them

"At last!" the mechanic breathed before swooping down to capture his husbands luscious lips

They stood kissing, desperately, urgently, fully each man trying to out do the other, passions escalating to fever pitch, there wasn't much room in the cupboard, each man was pressed against the other all stirrings of their bodies obvious to the other as the kiss went on and on

Aaron dragged his mouth from his husbands as he struggled not to slam his husband back against the cupboard door and tearing his clothes off him

"I want you"

"What here?"

Jackson couldn't believe what Aaron was proposing in the broom cupboard of the pub his mother in law owned

"We can't!"

They heard footsteps outside the door and each held their breath

"Has anyone seen the Grooms?"

Hazels voice carried easily to the two men hiding

"If they've snuck off, I'll kill them both, surely they could wait for that until the party was over"

Footsteps retreated, Jackson and Aaron sniggered, they were sure they'd been busted, but apparently not, before good sense returned to Jackson Aaron was once again kissing him his tongue slipping into the welcoming warmth of the builders mouth, before long they were both getting desperate

Aaron was fumbling with his trouser zip his hands were clumsy in his haste to get them undone, he didn't know how much longer he could wait before he felt his husbands talented fingers on his cock

Aaron couldn't hold in the groan as Jackson's hand wrapped around his penis, he'd been wanting this from the moment they'd entered the Registrars office early that afternoon, He knew he wouldn't last long but he knew that it was going to be awesome

Trying to stifle another groan Jackson crashed his mouth down on the mechanics as his movements sped up, the threat of being caught adding to the excitement his hand was pumping his husbands member, the whimpers and plea's falling from his partners lips were heard by only him and the effect they were having sent the builders desires souring, he knew Aaron was close as he looked into lust darkened eyes and then it happened

Aaron came all over his husbands hands, he stood shaking as Jackson continued to pump his cock his orgasm left him panting and he came and came he threw his head back as the emotions swept over him

Jackson stood enthralled as he watched the emotions sweep over his husband, love, lust and passions all clearly visible, these turned the builder on along with the thought that he'd get to see this every time they were intimate together and he planned on seeing it a lot

As Aaron's breathing calmed he gave Jackson a rueful smile and went to undo his husbands trousers wanting him to experience the same high that he'd just had but the builder stopped him

"Save it for later handsome, but I promise you this I'll show you no mercy, next time you're mine!"

"We better get back, Hazel will have sent out a search party by now"

"I'll need to wash my hands"

Jackson lifted them to show Aaron they were sticky with cum, they both laughed, the mechanic's arousal had been satisfied at least for now, later though he knew that his husband would take him to the heights of passion once again and he was looking forward to it, he straightened his clothes as they prepared to leave their hiding place

They were just sneaking out of the cupboard when the door to the backroom opened and out walked Anna with Bean who'd just been fed and was now gurgling and blowing Raspberries

"Oh you naughty boys" she rolled her eyes

"Please don't tell" Aaron could feel his cheeks warming

"It's okay you know, you are married" she reminded the mechanic

She went to hand Bean to Jackson who shook his head and indicated to his hands

"Err, that really is too much info, you better get upstairs and get them washed"

Jackson raced up the stairs

"Hazel" Anna shouted "Aaron and Jackson are back"

"Finally!, where you've been?, where's Jackson? everyone's waiting for you to cut the cake"

"He's just washing his hands" Aaron stated

"Why are you blushing" Hazel was confused for a second until the penny dropped "OH!, you'd better wash your hands too"

Aaron excused himself but not before he heard Hazel say

"You'd think now they are married they'd be able to control themselves for one day"

The End

A/N Thanks for Reading and to the loyal reviewers - What can I say other than I appreciate you taking the time to review it means it not just Me and My laptop, you just never know there could still be more to this story!


End file.
